When Will Help Come?
by Faberrittana99-03
Summary: There is a man taking kids in broad daylight. He prefers little girls, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He takes them and holds them captive. He breaks them. Makes them less than what they were. How does he do it without getting caught? How does he keep the girls quiet? Story being rewritten! This is a CM story, and will involve the BAU team. M for abuse, language, and kidnapping.
1. Pumpkin Patches and Strange Men

**This will start with Maggie and then go from there.**

**JJ is still in college as of now and won't make an appearance until Gracelynn, Jaicee, (Little) Jennifer are taken.**

**Trigger Warning: Kidnapping. Slight language.**

* * *

**South Dakota. ****October 2004. **

**9:30 a.m. **

**General P.O.V. **

**Jacobs' Residence**

* * *

It's a bright and sunny mid-October day. Margaret Evelyn Jacobs and her parents are going to head to the pumpkin patch to get a pumpkin. Maggie is going to help her mom and dad carve the pumpkin and give it a scary face.

"Mommy, Mommy! Can we leave for the pumpkin patch yet?"

"Not just yet. You have to finish your breakfast." Tammy replies.

"Ok! Momma?"

"Yes?"

"Can you braid my hair like you did for school?" Maggie asks, taking a bite of her cereal.

"You mean French braid it?"

"Yes, give it a Frwench brwaid, please."

"Sure, I can do that. Finish your cereal and then come to living room when you're done. Ok?"

"Yes, ma'am." Maggie replies.

"Ok. Thank you for using your manners." Tammy kisses Maggie on the head and then goes to the living room.

"Youre welcome, Momma."

* * *

**9:45 a.m. Upstairs.**

Upstairs Tammy was putting two pink ribbons in Maggie's hair.

"There. All done." She tells the five-year-old. "Do you like it?"

"I love it Momma! Thank you!" Maggie replies, beaming in the mirror that Tammy is holding up so she can see the back.

"Youre welcome, baby. Why don't you go see if Daddy's ready while I put my shoes on."

"Then we leave?"

"Yes, then we can leave."

"Ok!" Maggie jumps off the stool and runs down the hall with Tammy calling 'Walk, please.' Behind her.

* * *

**Pumpkin Patch 10:15 a.m.**

"Mommy, can we get a really, really big pumpkin that's this big?" Maggie asks her mom. She makes her arms go as wide as they can.

"Well, sweetie, we may not be able to get one that big, but I promise we'll look for a really big one. Ok?"

"Ok. Who's gonna carry it, Momma?"

Tammy picks the younger girl up and whispers in her ear, "We may need to make Daddy carry it. What do you think?"

"Yeah, cause he has strong muscles!"

"Yes, he does." They arrived at a row of pumpkins and Tammy let her down. "Now, why don't you go look down this row and see if you can find a big enough pumpkin."

"Ok, Momma!"

"Stay where I can see you though. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." Maggie yells back as she runs off down the aisle.

* * *

**Maggie's P.O.V.**

"I wonder which one would be big enough." I wonder out loud. I see super small pumpkins and then I see some that are kinda medium.

Just then I little girl walks up to me. She looks really young and has wild brown hair and big blue eyes. My mommy says that's what my hair looks like before I brush it in the mornings.

"Hi, my name is Maggie. What's your?" I ask.

"Taylor Colby."

"Hi, Taylor. You look too little too be here by yourself. How old are you?"

I'm this many." Taylor hold up four fingers. "I lost my puppy and need your help finding him. If I don't, my daddy will be very mad because I wasn't supposed to leave the house with him."

"Ok. Do you want mw to help you find your puppy." I ask.

"Yes, please."

"Ok!" I say back smiling. "What's your puppy's name? We can find him that way."

"His name is Rocky."

"Let's go." I take Taylor's hand and we start to walk around. After a few minutes I realize we're not calling for him. So I start calling out for him. "Rocky! Rocky, where are you?"

"I think I see him by that tree over there." Taylor points to a tree far away from us. I look back and see my mommy and daddy are calling for me. I start to yell back to them when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I turn around and see a man. He bends down to me.

"If you don't want me to kill your mommy and daddy, you'll say 'Ok, daddy, let's go home. I'm tired and we can come back another time.' Got it?"

I nod my head really fast. "Yes."

"Good. Say it now."

"O-ok, Daddy, l-let's go home. I-I'm ti-tired and we can c-c-come back another t-t-time."

"Good. Now, take your sister's hand and let's go to the car." I take Taylor's hand and the strange man leads us to his truck.

The man puts me in a booster seat like the one in our car and buckles me in.

"Mister, where are you taking me?"

"We're going to your new home."

I start to cry. I really want my mommy and daddy. "But I already have a home. I want my mommy and daddy!"

"Well, you may not have a new mommy, but _I_ _am_ your new daddy."

I don't understand. Why would this strange man lie? Mommy and a Daddy says it's not nice to lie. "No, you're not! You took me away from my Mommy and Daddy!"

"Now, listen here little girl. They are not your parents anymore and if you ask for them again, I'll make sure to kill them. Understood?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Good. Now, tell me your name."

"Margaret Evelynn Jacobs." I say through my tears.

"Hmm…I like that name, but your new name will be Hayley. Hayley Christina Colby."

I don't know to say so I just nod.

"Good. And you will address me by Father. I expect you to learn the new rules quickly and obey them. If you don't, you will be punished. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Excuse me? What did you say?" The man asks. He sounds mad now.

" I said-" I start but am stopped by Taylor.

"Say 'Yes, Father.'" She mumbles.

"Yes, Father, I understand."

"Good girl. Now, we are home. Unbuckle girls, and follow me into the house." The man I'm supposed to call 'Father' gets out of the car and goes to the front door.

Taylor unbuckled and then undoes mine because my mommy and daddy says never to unbuckle by myself.

"T-taylor, what's gonna happen to me?" I ask the little girl.

"Just do what he says and you won't get hurt. Ok?"

"But-" I don't get to finish because Father knocks on the window.

"Girls, you better get out if you don't want to know what happens when I'm mad."

"Oh, no! Come on. Hurry!" Taylor jumps out and I follow her into the house.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Who is the other little girl? And what happened to her?**

**Leave reviews please and let me know what you think about me doing Maggie first. **

**I think I will do Maggie and a Taylor for a couple of years before bringing Gracelynn and her sisters into the story.**


	2. Rules and Punishments

**So, I'm slightly disappointed that no one at all left a review on the last chapter, but I wanted to get this up.**

* * *

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

Father took us to a door and made us go down some stairs. Then, we came to another door.

I know what this room is. It's our new home, we have mattresses, a sink, two outfits each, and a toothbrush. It's almost like home, except, Father is very mean. He only feeds me when I am get ready in 10 minutes.

I really miss my mommy and daddy. I was only two-years-old when I was taken. I was playing in the park, and a man walked up.

He said he had some ice cream for me and so I followed him.

Big mistake there.

"Alright girls. Get in there. Taylor I expect you explain all of the rules to Hayley."

"Hayley I expect you to obey the rules. If you don't, you will be punished. Don't forget girls, you have chores to complete later."

Then, Father leaves. He slams the door behind him making Hayley jump.

"Ok, Hayley, first when Father isn't around we can each other by our real names. My name is Abigail, but you can call me Abby. What's your name?" I ask.

"M-my name is M-Margaret. But, you can call me Maggie. Abby? What's going to happen to us?"

I sigh and sit down. "Well, first we have to get up at midnight because he has chores we have to do. First, we'll have to get ready. We need to brush our hair, brush our teeth, and then put on our cleaning clothes." I go over to the closet and point at the clothes.

"If we are not standing at the door ready to clean then Father won't give us any food for the day. If Father doesn't think beating us is any good, then he'll take us to the 'room.'"

"What's that?"

"It's a room where we go and we have to stay away for however long Father wants us in there."

"Also, no talking back. And always say 'Yes, Father' instead of 'Yes, sir.' Do you understand the rules?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good. Now, we should sleep. Father could come in at any minute and give us chores."

"O-ok." Maggie comes over to the bed beside mine and lays down. I fall asleep father than her because I'm used to this.

* * *

**1 week later.**

**Hayley's (Maggie) P.O.V.**

"Hayley! Hayley, wake up! Father will be in here any minute now!" Taylor tells me. I sit up quickly and look at her. She's holding her side in pain and looks all beat up.

Father got mad yesterday and decided to punish her after she couldn't stand up fast enough. She had tripped going up the stairs and hurt her knee really badly.

I jump up and start getting ready. When only have a few minutes to get ready and if we're not ready, Father won't feed us.

"Hayley, hurry! Brush your hair! We have to at the door, standing still, we can't be in the middle of walking over there."

"I'm trying! But, my mommy always brushed my hair." Then I freeze up. Oh, no! I talked about my mommy. I hope Father didn't hear or he'll kill them.

Abby comes over and helps me brush my hair. Finally, we get all of the knots out and we run to the door.

The door slams open and Father is standing in the doorway.

"Good morning ladies. I trust you slept well, and are ready to obey the rules today."

"Yes, Father we are ready to go. We also promise to obey the rules today." Abby, I mean Taylor, says.

"Good. Follow me." He starts walking up the stairs and to the door going to the kitchen.

Father leads me and Taylor up the stairs to the kitchen.

"You know what you need to do. You have exactly 15 minutes to get this kitchen spotless. Anything else and well…you'll know what will happen." Father tells us and then he leave to go upstairs.

"Taylor, we have to hurry today. I'm so hungry and I don't want to have to go without breakfast again." I say.

"I know, Hayley, so am I. But I can never get done in time and the girl that was here before you, was a bad girl, so Father beat her till her stopped breathing.

Taylor is scrubbing the floor while I do the dishes. I can't tell time yet, so I don't when our time is up.

Suddenly, Father comes back downstairs. He sees that we haven't finished the kitchen and looks really mad.

"Well, well, well. I guess you girls need another lesson." He comes over and grabs Taylor off the floor.

"I wonder what I should do with you two. Throw you in the 'room' for a few days, or just beat you two brats until you learn your lesson."

"Please, please, just give us five more minutes. We'll have everything done. I promise!" Taylor pleads.

"No. I don't think you two useless brats deserve a second change. Well, the 'room' it is." He grabs Taylor's arm and comes over to me.

"Come on, you little brat lets go." I follow him down the hall to the basement door. At first I think he will make us o back o the basement, but I am wrong. Instead of stopping at our door, we turn and go down another hallway. Then, we stop at a green door.

Father opens the door and pushes us in. "Get in there! I'll be watching so don't even think about sleeping!" Then he slams the door shut. I look around. I don't see anything but another door and a table and chairs.

I sigh and sit down. I really miss my mommy and daddy. I wonder if they are looking for me. After all, I didn't listen when mommy said to stay where she could see me.

* * *

**Here's the second chapter.**

**Please review! If I don't get any, I wont make a third until I update on the other stories more. **


	3. Day 1

**Day 1 in the Room. 12:20 a.m.**

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

* * *

We follow Father down the hallway to the door that will take us to the basement. Once we get done the stairs, he pulls us down another hallway past our door to a green one. He throws me and Maggie into the room and then slams the door closed behind us.

I look around. I've only been in once. That was when my tummy hurt and I couldn't work fast enough to clean the kitchen and living room.

"Taylor? How long are we going to be in here?" Maggie asks.

"A while." I mumble. I look around. Father has made some changes since I was in here last.

"What do we do in here?"

"We have to stay awake. We were bad kids so Father brought us in here and is going to make us stay awake. And even when all we have to do is sleep, we have to keep our eyes open."

"What happens if we fall asleep?"

"See that square up there on the ceiling?" I point to a square that is a different color than the rest.

"Yeah. What does it do?"

"See that camera over there?" I point to the corner where a camera with a flashing red light is.

"Yes."

"Well, Father is watching us on that. If he sees us fall asleep then that square up there will move an a container of ice cold water will pour down on us."

Maggie is silent for a few minutes. I start thinking of my mommy and daddy. They must be worried sick looking for me. I wonder if they are even still looking. Probably not. Momma is probably drinking that stuff she called her 'daily medicine'.

Then I start remembering what I was doing the day Father came and took me away. It is a day that I will never forget. Probably because I have an identic memory. Which means I will remember everything that has happened to me forever.

**Flashback**

**10:00 a.m. July 1****st****, 2002.**

**Two-year-old Abigail Prescott is playing with her cousins, Riley and Teagan. They are 8-years-old. She feels happy. Happy that she can run around and laugh and play.**

**Because at home she is not aloud to do any of that. No, because at home, her mommy yells at her, her daddy tells her she is the 'stupidest little thing he has even seen', and her big brother, Tyler? Well, he hits her, makes her carry his big boy school books upstairs, and sometimes locks her in his closet for hours on end. He usually only releases her once she's practically begging him to let her out so she can go to the bathroom. **

**But, here at her aunt's house she can run around and have an enjoyable afternoon. She's her Aunt Jane and Uncle George's Lil' Monster and nothing will ever change that.**

**"****Teagy, come p'ay with me!" Abigail yells. The last year and a half of persistent verbal abuse from her parents has caused Abby to be able to almost talk on an eight year old's level.**

**"****Abby, you and I are going hide. Ok? And Ri-Ri will count to 10 and then come find us."**

**"****Ok!" Abby takes her cousin's hand and they run behind the swing set into a bush. "All right, Abby, sit down and be real quite." Teagan whispers.**

**"****Ok." Abby whispers back. "Shhh…be quite."**

**Over by the house Riley is counting. "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10! Ready or not! Here I come!" Riley goes over and looks in the orchard field beside the house, but does not see her sister of cousin.**

**"****Huh…I wonder where Abby is. Could she be over in the tent?" Riley looks in the gazebo but still does not see the girls. "Or how about behind that bush?"**

**Behind the bush, Abby giggles giving her and Teagan's hiding spot away.**

**"****Found you!" Riley shouts.**

**"****Girls, it's time to come in. You need to have lunch and then lay down for a nap." Riley and Teagan's mom shouts. She's standing on the porch with the backdoor open.**

**"****Ok, Momma, we're coming!" Riley yells back.**

**"****Come on, guys. Let's go see if she will make us mac and cheese or lunch." Teagan tells her sister and little cousin. Abby stands up and dusts herself of. Her mom will give her another beating if she finds out Abigail ruined her new pants. Well, Laura says they are new but really, they are almost a year old.**

* * *

**Inside the House**

**"Hey, Mom? Will you fix us mac and cheese for lunch, please?"**

**"Is that what Abby and Teags wants too?"**

**"Abby, do you want mac and cheese for lunch?" Teagan asks the tiny girl.**

**"Yes, pease!"**

**"All right, go wash your hands and then come help me set the table."**

**"Yes, ma'am." Riley takes Abby's hand. "Come on, Abby. We need to get all those yucky germs off your hands."**

**"Yucky!" Abby replies, making a face.**

**Once lunch was finished, Keely put a movie in downstairs for the girls to watch.**

**Later that Night. Back at Abby's home.**

**"Abigail! Get in here and clean your mess up!" Laura yells half drunkenly. It's only a little after 6 an her mom and dad are already drunk on the couch.**

**"Comin', Mommy!" She goes downstairs and into the living room. She distinctly remembers putting all her teddy bears to 'bed' in her toy box and setting all her books back on the shelf. However, when she got downstairs her teddies were strewn all over the floor and a couple of her books were laying on the coffee table.**

**Abigail sighed and went over to pick her stuffed animals up. Her mom heard her sigh and jumped up**

**"What was that, little girl? Did you just back talk me?"**

**"N-no, Momma. I didn't say anything. I p-promise." The small girl stammers out. She quickened her pace, picking up the rest of her stuffed animals and putting them on the shelf.**

**"Yeah, you better have kept your mouth shut if you know what's good for you. Now hurry up! Clean that crap up or I'll burn it all tomorrow! Hurry up!" Laura hit Abby with cup causing the glass to break and cut Abigail's cheek.**

**Abby's eyes welled up with tears but she knew not to even dare cry. She'd only get hit again. Once she was done putting her books on the shelf. Before she could move, Laura grabbed her arm and dragged her upstairs.**

**"Wait, Mommy! I gotta potty. Let me go! Pease!"**

**"You should have thought about that before you decided to make a mess and leave you junk laying around. Now get in there and go to sleep. And if you wake up with a wet bed tomorrow you can forget about going to Aunt's house!"**

**Abby sighed as the door was slammed in her face. The two-year-old walked over to her bed and climbed in it. It took her almost two hours to fall asleep.**

* * *

**July 2nd, 2002 9:00 a.m.**

**The next morning Abby woke bright and early to someone beating on the door. Miraculously, she had not wet the bed, meaning she could still go to her Aunt's house. For that the toddler was thrilled.**

**She got up and headed to the window first to check and see if it was unlocked. It wasn't. Then she went to the door and tried the knob. It was still locked too. The little girl desperately needed a bathroom, otherwise she would have to endure another beating for the day.**

**Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts by her mom beating on the door.**

**"Abigail get up! I'm tired of see you already and it ain't even noon yet." Her mom yelled through the door. Abby heard the lock click signaling it was unlocked.**

**Abigail ran out of her room and down the hall to the bathroom. Once she was finished, she attempted to brush her teeth and hair.**

**"Abigail, Aunt Jane's here!" Her mom yelled up the stairs in a semi-pleasant voice. Her mom never treated her badly when there would be witnesses.**

**"Aunt Jane! Park! We go to park, pease?" Abby asked as she came bounding down the stairs.**

**"Sure we can, bug. Your cousins are already in the car. We can head straight there."**

**"Ok! Bye, Momma."**

**"Bye, baby!" Laura gave a fake smile and then closed the door.**

* * *

**9:30 a.m.**

**"Girls, lets play for a few more minutes and the new can go get ice-cream. How does that sound?" Keely asked.**

**"Yeah, yeah!"**

**"Coco ice c'eam, Aunt Jane?" Abigail asked.**

**"Sure, sweetie. You can get chocolate ice cream I that's what you want."**

**"Yay!" Abby sat back down on the picnic blanket and finished her juice pouch.**

**"Aunt Jane, can I p'ay on the swings?" Abby asked.**

**"Sure sweetie. Be careful though ok?"**

**"OK." Abby ran over to the swings and her cousin Teagan pushed her higher and higher.**

**"Now me, Teags!" Riley yelled. "Push me!"**

**"Ok. Hang on, Abby. Ri-Ri wants me push her."**

**"Ok!" Abby yelled back.**

**Abby's P.O.V. (moved to present tense)**

**I play on the swings for a little while longer on the swings I get bored. I jump off and go over to Teagy and Ri-Ri.**

**"Teagy I wanna play tag!" I say to my big cousin.**

**"Ok, the fence is base." Base is something you can touch and not be tagged. "And Riley's it! Run, Abby, run!"**

**I run to the fence and Teags goes to the slide.**

**Suddenly, a man walks up to me.**

**"Psst. Little girl. Hey, little girl, come here." He says.**

**I stay quiet cause my Aunt Jane says not to talk to strangers. I look around and then decide to go to the swings with Teags.**

**"Hey, little girl. I have a surprise for you." The man says, stopping me from walking away.**

**Oh, a surprise? Well, maybe Aunt Jane won't be mad if I just ask what it is. So I turn and look at he man. "Mister, I'm not possta talk to strwangers."**

**"Well, your mommy won't mind just this once."**

**"Mommy's at home." I tell the stranger.**

**"Ok, well, I have ice cream for you. If you come with me, you eat it now, and have even more later." Ohh, that sounds fun.**

**"Ok." I look around and make sure no one is looking. Aunt Jane is busy taking pictures of Ri-Ri and Teags, so I walk out the door in the fence and follow the strange man.**

**At the Car**

**"Now, I want you to repeat after me." The stranger says.**

**I don't see any ice cream and the strange man is starting to look really mean. "Where's my ice cream, Mister?"**

**"Oh, oops. I'm sorry." That's funny. He doesn't look very sorry. "I guess I forgot that. Now, repeat after me. 'I'm tired Daddy. Let's go home. We can come back another day.'"**

**Something in my mind says to listen so I say, "I'm tired Daddy. Let's go home. We can come back another day."**

**"Good girl. Now climb in and I'll help you buckle." He helps me in and then buckles me up. He gets in and we start driving away.**

**"Mister, where are we going? I'm not possta go places with strangers."**

**"We're going to your new home. And it's best if you stay quiet and not say a word."**

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Here's this. This was a little background on Abby. What her life was like before being taken and what she was doing the day she was taken.**

**Please review!**


	4. Day 2

**I keep forgetting to put that Maggie was only three when she was taken. She was born in '01 and was taken in '04. Her birthday is in March.**

**This chapter will focus on the little girl that was there before Maggie.**

**This chapter will solely be Brookeylnn's kidnap and will tell what happened to her.**

* * *

**Maggie's P.O.V. Day 2 in the 'Wake Room'.**

The clock says its 2:45 a.m. That's means me and Abby have been in here for one whole day. Abby says one day equals 24 hours. She says we might have one more 24 hours left. Which means we have one more day.

Maybe.

"Abby? When will Father bring our food?" I ask. Father brought us bread and water last night and told us to eat up because that's all we were getting.

"Father always brings it at 5:00 a.m. That means we have 2 hours and 15 minutes. We still haf wa'er."

I take a sip of the water that is left in the bottle.

"What happens if we fall asleep, Abs?"

"We get punished." Abby says.

We're quite for a few minutes. I really miss my Aunt and Uncle and I'm super, super tired. I also have to go potty really bad.

"Abby, I need to go to the bathroom."

"That light above the door will turn green when Father wants us to go to the bathroom." Abby says. I sigh.

After waiting forever the light turns green and I run over to the bathroom.

After using the bathroom I sit back down.

"Abby? Were you all alone before Father brought me here?"

"No, I wasn't. There another girl. Her name was Brooklyn Thomas, but Father called her Madison Colby."

"How old was she?"

"She was this many." Abby holds up 8 fingers. "Brook was a bad girl and Father punished til she stopped breathing."

"Will you tell me about her? Like was she nice or mean?"

* * *

**Flashback (Warning: Recounts of abuse) The first part will be Jackson getting her to replace Elizabeth. The second part will be Brookeylnn's last day alive.**

**November 26th, 1998. General P.O.V.**

**Elizabeth Marie Robertson: 9 years old. June 1st, 1989-December 20th, 1998.**

**Brookelynn Erin Thomas: 8 years old. November 26th, 1994-January 3rd, 2003.**

**Brookeylnn is having a fantastic birthday. Today is Thanksgiving as well as her 4th birthday. She's having a Minnie Mouse themed birthday.**

**"Mommy!" Brooke squealed. "It my birfday!"**

**"I know, baby girl. My little love bug is all grown up!" Her mom said.**

**"When daddy comin' home?" Brooke asked. Her father is in the military and promised to try his very best to be home.**

**"Well, baby, daddy might not be able to come. But how about we talk with him on the phone before we the turkey?"**

**"Talk before turkey." Brooke replied nodding firmly.**

**"Yes, we'll talk before we eat turkey.**

**"Open prwesents, pease!"**

**"Ok, let's go see if Grama and Grapa got you any presents." Parker took Brooke's hand and led her to the den.**

**"Grama! Grapa!" Brooke ran over to her grandparents.**

**"Hey there's our love big. Come here." Grandma said.**

**"Grama, open prwesents pease?"**

**"Ok, let's go see them." She put Brooke on the couch and handed her a box.**

**Brooke into it with a little help and then beamed. "Tea set! Tea set! Tank you Grama!"**

**"You're welcome, baby."**

* * *

**Two Hours Later.**

**"Mommy, talk to daddy now?" Brooke asked.**

**"Yes, come here and you talk to him." Parker handed her the phone. John told Brooke to look outside the window and puls her stealing when she saw him standing outside.**

**"Daddy! You comed!"**

**"I did. I wouldn't miss my Princess's 4th birthday for anything."**

**"Mommy, Daddy comed to my birfday!"**

**"I see that, baby girl. Are you surprised?"**

**"Yeah! Big surprwise!"**

* * *

**That night outside.**

**"Brooke, Grama and I are going inside for a sec. Stay right there on the swing set so we can you. Got it?"**

**"Yes, ma'am." Brooke continued to climb the stairs to the slide. She placed her favorite stuffed dog in her lap and they went down the slide together.**

**"Wasn't that fun, Max? Do you wanna do it ag'in?" She immated a woof and then jumped up.**

**A couple of feet away a man walked up to the yard. He peaked around to make sure no one was looking. Then took a chance and grabbed Brooke from the stairs. The girl little screamed and he ducked into a bush.**

**"If you don't want me to kill your mommy and daddy, shut up!" He hissed.**

**A terrified look crosses Brooke's face and she nodded rapidly.**

**The could hear Parker and Angela yelling Brooke's name and could see their feet walking back and forth in front of the bush the where hiding in.**

* * *

**January 3rd, 2003. 12:30 a.m. Abigail's P.O.V.**

**"You little brats better hurry up and clean this kitchen!" Father yells. Brooke turns and looks at him with her hands on her hips.**

**"You're an asshole! I hope you die a slow and painful death!" My eyes widen.**

**Father stalks over to us. Brooke is in the floor cleaning and I'm doing the dishes. He comes over and grabs her arm. He slaps her face really, really hard.**

**"Want to say that again?" Father growls.**

**Brooke spits blood in his face. "You're an asshole. You take little kids away from their parents and beat them! You have to cause pain to other people to feel good for yourself!"**

**Father throws her to the floor and kicks side. He takes belt off and whips her with it until there is blood everywhere.**

**"Say it! You deserve this you little bitch! I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" He kicks her super hard in the side. Then he comes over to me. I'm scared. He knocks me off the chair and I fall to the ground.**

**"Eat this!" Father pours cinnamon in Brooke's mouth.**

**"N-no! I-I'm sorry! I-I'll do b-b-better! I promise!"**

**"Too bad you little bitch! You deserve to die!" He continues to pour the cinnamon in her mouth until she's coughing and choking.**

**Then he makes us go downstairs. Brooke barely makes it down the stairs before she collapses onto the mattress.**

**"A-Abby, I-I can't b-br-breath." Brooke says.**

**"Why not?!" I ask.**

**"M-mom s-s-sa-say I-I'm al-al-allergic to c-c-c-cinnamon."**

**10 minutes later Brookeylnn Erin Thomas's throat closes and she takes her last breath. Abby gently closes her eyes, tears streaming down her face.**

**Jackson takes another chance by dumping Brooke's body by the side of a semi-deserted road. A week later, the body is discover and Parker, John, Angela, and Robert can finally say goodbye to their little Love Bug.**

**Her gravestone reads:**

**_Brookelynn Erin Thomas._**

**_November 26th, 1994-January 3rd, 2003._**

**_Daughter, Granddaughter, Friend. _**

**_Rest In Peace Love Bug._**

**End of Flashback**

* * *

My eyes widen as Abby finishes the story. "H-he k-killed her?" I start crying and little Abby brings my head into her lap and starts comforting me. "I want my mommy and daddy!"

* * *

**Here is day 2. I'll have day 3 up sometime. Please review!**

**Parents: Parker and John.**

**Grandparents: Angela and Robert.**


	5. Day 3

**Day 3 in the 'Wake Room'. 7:45 a.m. Abby's P.O.V.**

It's now day three in the room. Maggie and I are super tired, all we want to do is sleep. I miss my Aunt and Uncle so much. I even miss Teagy and Ri-Ri. I bet Teagy and Ri-Ri are all grown up now. They were big kids when Father took me away, so they're probably even bigger kids now.

"Abby? Did you have any brothers or sisters when Father took you away?" Maggie asks.

"Yes, I had a big broder. He was very mean. He locked me in his closet and made me stay in here for a very, very long time.

* * *

**Flashback (Warning: Recounts of verbal abuse) Abby's P.O.V. May 3rd, 2002.**

**Abby: 2 years old.**

**"Abigail!" Tyler yells for his sister. "Get your ass in here!" Tyler and his friends Jonathon, Harvey, and Austin just got done drinking a bottle of alcohol.**

**"Hi, Bubba!" Abby toddles into his room. Tyler grabs his baby sister by the arm and drags her to the closet. She immediately knows where this is going and starts to struggle.**

**"No, bubba! I no wanna go in there!"**

**"Too bad, you little brat." Tyler sneers. "You need to be taught a lesson." He pushes the small toddler into the closet and shuts the door locking it and sliding a chair under the handle.**

**Tyler and his buddies can hear Abby pounding on the door with her tiny fists.**

**"Let me out! Let me out, now!" Abby yells.**

**"Oh shut up you stupid little brat." Tyler yells back. He turns the volume on his radio up to drown out her cries and then he and his friends open the second bottle of alcohol.**

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Your bubba sounds really mean. I didn't have any sisters or brothers. But I was my Mommy's little bug! And my Daddy's little Prwincess." Maggie smiles really big.

I just nod. We stay silent because we're really tired. I wonder if my Aunt and Uncle are looking for me. I wonder if Teagy and Ri-Ri miss me. I wonder if my mommy and daddy miss me at all.

"Abby, I'm really tired. I think I'm going to just going to close my eyes for a few minutes." Maggie says.

My eyes widen and I yell as best I can, "No, Maggie! I-I mean Taylor! You can't to sleep! Father will punish us. He'll throw water on us and then he'll the make the room super cold!" Maggie doesn't listen though. She lays down and closes her eyes.

I cover my eyes and hope Father isn't watching us on the camera. I count to ten and when I don't feel the bucket pouring ice cold water on us, I look up. The light beside the camera is red meaning Father is not watching us.

I lay down and close my too. 'I'll just sleep for five minutes.' I tell myself. One minute im falling asleep and the next I'm being owoke up by the sound of the door unlocking. i look at the clock and it says: 8:30 a.m.

"What are you two useless brats up too?! Huh? You weren't sleeping were you?" Father yells. Maggie got woke up by the door unlocking too so we were both awake.

"N-no, Father. We were awake the whole t-time." I say, earning a slap from Father because stuttered.

"Speak like a young lady, you little brat. Now get up! Bot of you. I'm giving you both four hours to sleep and I expect you to be up and ready to clean at 1:30 sharp." Father says. Maggie and I both get up and follow Father back to our room. This time Maggie doesn't even need me to talk to her to fall asleep. Father leaves and goes back upstairs.

* * *

**Upstairs with Jackson and Serena (his girlfriend)**

"Sorry about that, babe. I forgot I had clothes in the dryer." Jackson leans in and kisses Serena on the lips.

"You have your washer and dryer downstairs?" Serena asks confused.

"Yeah, it's a lot more organized than having it up here. And the noise wont disturb those sleeping or while we're watching tv."

"Oh, ok. That actually sounds like a pretty good reason. Now, where were we?" She pulls Jackson back down and resumes kissing him on the lips.

The timer on the oven digs signaling the chicken is done cooking.

"Oh, well, looks like lunch is served. Come on, love. Let's go eat." The o to the kitchen and begin eating lunch. Serena has no idea that the kids from the news are downstairs, severely dehydrated, beaten, bruised, and practically starving to death.

* * *

**What did you think? Will Serena figure out what Jackson is hiding? Please review!**


	6. Why is He Being Nice?

**Right now Jackson and the girls are in South Dakota. Aubree has not been born yet and Jackson is not married yet.**

**Thursday, November 21st, 2004. Maggie's P.O.V.**

For the past two weeks Father has been super nice. He lets us sleep in, makes us bacon and eggs for breakfast, and doesn't raise his voice at all. He also hasn't punished us any during the two weeks.

"Maggie?" Abby whispers. Right now we are sitting in our bedroom that si upstairs. That's another thing. Father lets us sleep in a real bedroom with real beds and even lets us have own tv, and bookcase with books, crayons, and coloring books.

"Yes?" I whisper back.

"What do t'ink is goin' on? Why is Father being so nice?"

I just shrug and switch from a blue crayon to a green one.

"I don't know. Maybe he realized he was a bad man and decided to stop. He might even take us back to our mommies and daddies." I say.

"Maybe. Do you wanna watch a Princess movie?" I nod and go lay down. Abby turns the TV on and goes to channel 1…7…6, the Princess channel.

"Yay! Cinderella!" I say happily. I love Cinderella. Mommy says I have blue eyes and blonde hair just like Cinderella and that's why she's my favorite.

"Maggie, I'm tired. I think im going to take a nap 'kay?"

"Ok," I nod. "I'll wake you if Father is coming. When you get up you wanna color some in our Princess book?"

"Sure."

Abby falls asleep and I go back to watching Cinderella. Cinderella's mean step-mom reminds me of Father. She makes Cinderella clean the house and do _all_ the chores just like Father makes us do the chores.

Except Cinderella's step-mom doesn't hit Cinderella.

My stomach growls and I sudenly realize that I'm hungry. I tiptoe out of my room and go downstairs, where I see Father downstairs on the couch watch the sorts channel.

"Father?" I say quietly. "I am hungry. May I please have a sandwich?" I expect to get yelled at. After all, we are not supposed to ask the questions. Ever. But instead something weird happens.

He stands up, takes my hand, and then we go to the kitchen. He lifts me up onto a stool and says,

"And just what can I get you today little lady?"

"Um…may I have a peanut butter sandwich please?" Again a question. I brace myself for the slap, but it doesn't come.

"Yes you may. Would you like jelly?"

"No, sir. I-I mean No, Father." There I really did it that time. I stuttered and now I'm going to get what's coming. I just know it.

But, it doesn't. Instead…he smiles? "Ok, that's fine." He makes the sandwich and hands it to me. Then he gives me a cup of milk. After I'm done eating I wash my plate and cup and the I go back upstairs.

* * *

**One Week Later. Maggie's P.O.V. Thanksgiving 11:30 p.m.**

"Girls wake up. It's Thanksgiving. Time for turkey and saying our blessings." Father says in a nice voice.

Abby and I wake up and follow Father downstairs. We were taking a nap after having a big breakfast of sausage, bacon, eggs, and toast.

Now there are two new men down here. One is tall with green eyes and blonde hair. Father says his name is BJ. BJ is wearing nice pants like my daddy used to wear and a blue button up T-shirt.

The other man Father says is Thomas. He has blue eyes like me and blonde hair like Abby. He's also wearing nice jeans but he's wear a sweatshirt with the letters Y-a-l-e on it. I don't know what it says though.

"Ok guys. Hold each other's hands, close your eyes, and bow your head. Me and Abby do that.

After Father gets done thanking God for our food, we sit down to eat. That's funny. When ever I talk to God and I ask him to take me back to Mommy and Daddy, he doesn't listen.

Maybe it's because Me and Abby are liars and bad girls.

Abby and I both eat lots of turkey, potatoes, gravel, corn, and milk. Then we get Thanksgiving coloring books.

"Thank you for our coloring books Father. We app-re-ci-ate them." I tell Father.

"You're welcome. Now go on. Go watch tv for two more hours and then it's rest time." Rest time is when Father goes to sleep and we have to stay in our room and be quiet.

Abby and I go back upstairs.

* * *

**Upstairs in Abby and Maggie's room. 2:30 p.m.**

"Abby, do you want color a turkey with me?" I ask.

"Yeah! I'll color in my crazy kinds of colors and you can color one in your kind of crazy color." Abby smiles.

"Ok!" I color my turkey green, blue, and purple. My favorite colors in whole wide world!

Abby colors hers in pink, blue, and red. After a while it starts getting dark out. Abby and me are really tired so we brush our teeth and go to bed.

* * *

**The Next Day. Abby's P.O.V. 8:45 a.m.**

"Wake up girls. I made breakfast. Pancakes with strawberries." Father says the next morning. Maggie and I both get up really fast and go downstairs so we don't get into trouble for being slow and stupid.

"After breakfast you can go outside and play for exact 30 minutes. Then it's bath and nap time." Father tells us.

We hurry and eat our breakfast. We never get to go outside! We haven't even been out since the day Fathe took us away!

Soon we're done and we run outside.

"Hey Abby." I whisper. "Maybe we can run away and go to the police." I start to agree but then I see the high fence that starts on one end of the yard and wraps around to the other side of the house.

There's grass all over it. I can't even see the neighbor's houses. I don't even know if we have neighbors.

* * *

**The Next Day. Thursday, November her 28th, 2004. Maggie's P.O.V.**

"Girls wake up." Father says again the next morning. We get up and go downstairs again. This time we're having french toast and whip cream.

"After breakfast we're going on a little trip. I expect you to finish eating and be ready to leave in exactly 15 minutes. Brush your teeth, hair, and put on the nice clothes I laid on your beds." The Father goes to lay down on the couch.

"Where'd of you think he is going to take us?" Abby asks.

I shrug. "I don't know."

* * *

**So what do you think is going on? Has Father come to his senses or is he planning something big? Where do you think he'll take them?**

**Review please!**


	7. Barber Shops

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I really have no excuse except for writer's block and absolutely no motivation.**

**Trigger Warning: Very end of this chapter. Starts at 'Back at Jackson's house' is anyone wants to skip it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Maggie and I go upstairs and to the bathroom. We each pick our toothbrushes up. Mine is Cinderella and Maggie's is Snow White.

"Maggie, do you think he's going to take us home?" I ask.

Maggie shrugs. "I don' know. He's bein' really nice. I hope he lets us go see our mommies and daddies ag'in.' When we get done brushing our teeth I brush my hair and then I brush Maggie's. I look at the timer and it says we have seven minutes left.

"Maggie come on! We have to hurry!" We go to our room and grab our clothes. Father laid out two long sleeve shirts and two pairs of pants.

I rush to put my clothes and then finally I get. I can hear Father coming up the stairs and into our room.

"Are you young ladies ready yet?"

"Y-yes Father. We are ready to go." I say. I hope he didn't hear me stutter or I'll get punished.

"Good. Get your butts downstairs. Now! Move it!" I jump back because that is the first time in four whole weeks that Father has raised his voice.

Maggie and I hurry downstairs and stop at the door. Brooke told me that if I ever tried to go outside Father would punish me

Father walks up behind me and jerks the door open. "Go to the car and get in." He says.

We both go to the car and climb in. Father hands us each a baggie with sliced food in it. That's weird. I take a piece out and take a bite.

It's yummy! I don't know if I have had it yet but I really like it!

I tell Maggie that the slices are good. She takes one out and tries a bit.

"That's yummy!" She says.

Father interrupts me and says, "Quiet girls. I don't want to hear another word out of either of you."

"Yes, Father. We understand." I say. I turn to look out of the window.

* * *

**Barber Shop.**

We drive for a long time before we stop at a building. Father makes us get out and walk to the door. I notice that there are no other cars here. Also, there isn't anyone around. At. All. I don think this is a good place to be. I just hope Father didn't bring us here for another punishment.

"Girls I do not want to hear a word out of either of you unless you are spoken to first. Do you understand? You are to be on your best behavior or you'll get what's coming."

"Yes, Father. We understand."

"One more thing. While we are in here, you are to call me Daddy. Is that understood?"

My eyes widen. We aren't supposed to call him that. Ever. "Yes, D-daddy. We promise to be on our best be-hav-ior." I say, hoping he didn't notice me trying to sound out the big word.

"Good. Now come on, girls. Let's go get your hair cut." We go inside.

There's a man sitting in front of a computer. I think he's 'Daddy's friend form thanksgiving but I'm not sure.

"Jackson, there you are. Where were you, man? I thought the plan failed and you had gotten caught or something." The man asks.

"Nah, I was just explaining to the girls that it won't hurt when you cut their hair." I don't say anything even though that's not the truth.

Me and Maggie go over to the chairs and 'Daddy' helps us up. I don't really want my hair to be cut, I like it the way it is: long and wavy. My Aunt Jane said that I have such pretty hair that I don't ever need to cut it.

I reach my hand out for Maggie to take. I think I remember coming here once after 'Daddy' took me away from my family.

After 'Daddy's' friend cuts my hair he does Maggie's, and then we are done.

"Girls, what do you say to BJ?"

Maggie looks confused because she doesn't know what to say. 'Daddy' puts a hand on Maggie's shoulder and says, "I said 'What do you say to BJ?'"

"Thank you for cutting our hair, BJ. We are very happy with it." I say and hope that Father doesn't punish us for not saying it quick enough.

"Very good. Now, let's go. We have a house to clean." Father makes us get back in the truck.

* * *

**Back at Jackson's House. Maggie's P.O.V.**

When we get inside the house Father brings us to the kitchen.

"I give you one simple task. One! And you can't even obey it. Well then," He takes off his belt and grabs my arm.

"I guess you need to be taught a lesson." He starts hitting me with the belt.

Whack! "Say it!" Whack. "I." Whack! "To." Whack. "Here you." Whack. "Say it."

I can hardly breathe, but I don't dare cry. It only makes it worse.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, Father! I'll be good. I-I-I p-pro-promise! I'll be better!" I say.

Wahck! Whack! Whack! He hits me some more then quits. "Stand up! Now!"

I try to stand up but end up falling back down.

"I said 'get up'! And I meant it. Get up you worthless piece of shit!" Finally, I'm able to stand up. He slaps me in the face and then grabs my chin.

"Are you going to misbehave anymore?"

"N-no, I won't."

"Make sure of it or next time will be a lot worse. Understand?"

I nod my head really fast. "Y-yes, F-Father. I understand."

"Good. Now get your ass over there and clean this filthy kitchen. Now! You too, Taylor!"

Abby and I go over. My side and back hurts a lot but I don't complain. When Abby steps up beside me, Father yanks her down and throws her to the ground.

"Get to cleaning this floor. I want it spotless by the time I wake up. Is that understood?!"

"Y-yes, Father. We will have it spotless and shiny when you get up." Abby says.

* * *

**Here is this chapter. **

**Who was right? **

**Who knew Jackson was going to take the girls out of the house?**

**I need a decent amount of reviews.**

**Let me know if you want me to skip ahead any. And to when.**


	8. Has Help Finally Arrived?

**Trigger Warning: Violent scenes of child abuse, language.**

* * *

**Abby's P.O.V. February 22nd, 2005. 5:34 a.m.**

It's really early in the morning. I can't sleep because I had a bad dream. The dream was about Father hurting my Mommy and Daddy. Even though they were always mean to me, I still love them lots and lots. Also, this is a big day.

It's my birthday!

I am five years old! The reason I know it's my birthday is because my Aunt Jane teached me the months of the year. And she said that the day with two twos in the month February was my birthday.

I wish I was home with my Aunt Jane and Uncle George. They would give me lots of presents and let me run around all day.

I look at the clock that Father has on the wall. It says it is 5:56 a.m. I've been awake a long time. Earlier Father made me and Maggie clean the entire kitchen. Then he punished Maggie for not doing the dishes correctly. He said she was a very bad girl, so he put her in the 'Wake Room'.

I roll over on my mattress and try to go to sleep. Father is going to wake me up at exactly 7:00 a.m. and make me do chores. He might make me vacum the living room, scrub the carpet, and clean the kitchen again. I don't know how it keeps getting messy!

Finally, I go to sleep. When I wake up, it's 6:46 a.m. Oh, no! Father will be in here any minute! And I still have to brush my hair and put my 'cleaning clothes' on!

I jump up and run to the sink. There's a really old cardboard box with pieces of rags in it. I pick one up and get it wet. It's old, smelly, and dirty because Father doesn't think we deserve clean rags. So that means he never washes them.

After I clean my face I put my pants and shirt on. Then I try to buckle up my shoulder buckles.

My Aunt Jane says that what I am wearing is called ov-re-alls. I had pretty pink ones at her house and I loved wearing them! But wearing these is not as fun anymore! After I get it buckled, I brush my hair.

Then I run over to the door and stand straight up with my hands behind my back.

The door swings open and Father is standing there.

"What are looking at, you useless little brat?" He says.

"N-Nothing, Father. I am ready to clean the house, Father." I say. Then I say inside my head, _'Please, please, please, don't let him notice my stutter.' _

But I'm not lucky, because he hears it anyways.

He slaps me in the face really hard and then grabs my arm and holds me up.

"What did you say, little girl?" He yells in my face.

I swallow and take a breath. If I stutter again, then he will hit me. My tummy already hurts a lot and so does my head. Father hasn't given me my bread and water in two whole days.

"I am ready to clean the house, Father." I say, stutter free. I let out a very, very, quiet sigh when he puts me down. But it doesn't last because he pushes me and says,

"Get to walking you piece of crap. I don't got all day. Go on! Get to it! Up the stairs! Now!" He yells.

I stumble up the stairs and into the kitchen. It's a mess. Again. I don't understand how. Father turns to me and says,

"You have exactly one hour to get this don't. I expect the stove, sink, and floors to be spotless by the time I get done with my football game. I expect the carpet to be vacuumed and I don't want to hear one sound out of you, or you _will not_ get _any_ food for today. Have I made my self clear?"

"Yes, Father. I understand." I say back. I'm still standing straight up even though by sides hurt from being punished yesterday. Or was it earlier this morning?

"Good. Get to it, you worthless piece of trash." Father gets a can of beer out of the fridge and goes to the living room. I know it's beer 'cause my Uncle George drinks it. Or he used to. My Aunt Jane says it tastes yucky and that I should never drink it.

* * *

**7:30 a.m. In the kitchen.**

A few minutes after cleaning I decide to do something. I know it will get me punished, but I don't care. I am going to talk without permission.

The last time someone did this it was Brooke. Father punished her until she stopped breathing, but I want to be brave and do it anyways.

I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and turn around on the stool. The I get off, walk to the living room, and stop. I only stand there for a few seconds before Father looks at me with his 'angry eyes'.

"_Excuse me._" He says in a mean voice. "But what ever possessed you, you little piece of trash, to think you could stop cleaning?"

I take a deep breath. "You're an asshole!" I yell. "I hate you and I hope you die. You deserve to die! You killed Brooke, and Elizabeth, and a lot of other kids too, probably!"

Father jumps up and knock me to the ground. "You do not ever speak to me in that tone of voice ever again!" He kicks me and I put my arms around my waist. But that doesn't stop him. He kicks my arms too.

"I hate you s-so m-mu-much!" I yell. "I hope you die! You take kids away from, their mommy and daddy, and hurt them-" He stops me by taking his belt off. Then he says,

"Get. Up. Now." I do as told, but barely, because my side hurts so much right now. I feel tears run down my face but I wipe them away because I'm not worthy enough to be able to cry.

"Now say it!" Father yells as he whips me with his belt on the back. "I want to hear you say it!"

Maybe he is right. I'm stupid, even my mommy and daddy thought so. I don't belong anywhere, I'm a retared, stupid, piece of shit. So I say,

"I deserve this. I'm not worthy of living. I am sorry, Father. I will do better next time. I learned my lesson." I surprise myself by not stuttering at all.

"Say it again!" Whack. "I want." Whack. "To hear." Whack. "Say it." Whack, whack, kick, whack. "Again!"

"I deserve t-t-this! I-I-I a-am not w-w-worthy of," I stop because I can't breath hardly because of the pain.

"I can't hear you! Finish it! Now!"

"I am not worthy of living. I-I w-w-w-will d-do b-better n-next t-t-t-t-time! I le-lea-learned my l-l-lesson!"

Whack! "Good! Maybe you learned your lesson this time, you little bitch!"

"Get up and clean yourself up!"

I slowly, very, very, slowly crawl over to the soap bucket and clean the blood from my arms, legs, and sides while Father cleans the floor. Once everything is cleaned, Father turns to me.

"Get up, you worthless bitch. Get to the basement now! I'm tired of looking at you!" I try to crawl to the door but Father stops me.

"Nope I changed my mind! Your going to get punished in a way I don't have to do it." He picks me up by the arm and carries me downstairs past the basement door. He slides the bookcase over, and opens the door. Then we go down the hall to the green door.

Oh, no! He's sending me to the 'Wake Room'!

He opens the door and shoves me in.

Maggie looks at me and her eyes go wide.

"Abby! What happened?! Are you okay?!"

I can't talk because I hurt to much, but I slowly turn over and show her my back.

She sees my cuts and immediately gets the bottle water beside her and the rags she hid in her shirt earlier. Now I know why she did that. She takes the rags, gets them wet, takes my shirt off, and then wipes the blood. I start crying because it hurts so much.

* * *

**Back upstairs. 8 a.m.**

Back upstairs, Jackson takes the mob and bucket out of the closet. He fills teh bucket up with warm water and soap before beginning to mop up any evidence of Abby's blood.

He gets done with it just in time to hear his phone ring. It's BJ calling to tell him that he heard on the police scanner that the police are coming to his house.

"Fucking hell! That's just what I need!" He does a quick once-over upstairs then runs down to the basement (with the mob and bucket) and flings the door open. He turns the light switch on that's outside the door and starts piling up the ratty blankets and mattresses. He stuffs the ratty blankets into the cardboard box and shoves them into the closet with Abby and Maggie's clothes, thankful that it has a door.

Then he quickly mops the floor with extra, extra, Pinesol floor cleaner to make sure it gets rid of the vomit and urine smell that permeates the room. Once that is finished, he grabs the Lysol and sprays the mattresses down. Then he turns the lights off, closes the door, and goes back upstairs.

He dumps the water into the sink and runs to the living room to lay back down on the couch.

"Ha," He says out loud. "What a great idea making that room sound proof. And bolting the bookcase to the wall? Genius." He takes a sip of his beer and then has time to put it down on the coffee table when he hears,

Knock, knock. On the door.

* * *

**I wrote this at nearly 2 am, so any mistakes are mine and are too be blamed on lack of sleep.**

**What do you think will happen? Will the girls get rescued? If you have already read my story Get Ready, then you probably know the answer, but oh, well.**

**Please review if you are able to.**


	9. I Hear Voices…

**Ok first I want to say sorry for the title of the chapter. I just ran out of things to call it.**

**Second, thanks to the readers that left reviews on the last chapter.**

**Here's the chapter.**

* * *

Knock, knock.

"Jackson Colby, it's police. Open up. We have some questions for you."

Jackson sighs and stands up. He shakes off the nervous feeling he has and goes to the door.

"Hello sir. I'm Officer Tanner and this is my partner, Officer Barrack. We have a warrant to search your house. These officers here," Officer Tanner points behind himself to two other officers. "Officer Hannigan, and Officer Taylor will be asking you questions."

"Hello officers. What seems to be the problem today?" Jackson asks.

"No problem, sir. We just have some questions for you regarding the local disapperence of Margaret Jacobs." Jackson lets the officers in and the ones searching get to work.

"Would you uh…would you excuse me for just a second?" Jackson asks. "I uh…I-I need to go check on something. I'll be right back." Jackson runs upstairs and into a room. In the room are computers that link to the room down in the basement.

* * *

**In the Wake Room. Abby's P.O.V.**

"Abby! Abby, get up! Father is watching us on the cameras!" I hear Maggie shout.

I sit up and rub my eyes. I don't know how long I was asleep or if I even fell asleep, but I look up very slowly because my head hurts, and look in the corner. Maggie is right. The light is green.

Suddenly the trap door on the ceiling opens and a basket falls to the ground.

"W-w-what's in i-i-it?" I try to ask, but my voice is weak because Father punished me and my voice is scratchy. My body hurts a whole lot and I'm very, very hungry.

"There are two bottles of water and," Maggie gasps. "A whole thing of bread!" She holds it up and the bag of bread is completely full! It's the most Father has ever given us!

Me and Maggie eat the bread really, really fast until our tummies hurt.

* * *

**Back upstairs with Jackson.**

"Sorry about that officers." Jackson's sits back down on the couch. "Now, what were you saying?"

"Where were on the day that Margaret Jacobs went missing?" Officer Taylor asks.

"I uh…actually I was here. I believe there was a football game on that day and a friend of mine and I stayed in and watched it. Then after the game was over and I saw the news about her disappearing."

"Ok and what is this friend's name? We'll need to call and confirm your alibi."

"His name is Benjamin Joshua Alexander. He goes by BJ." Officer Tanner writes the name down.

* * *

**With Officers Tanner and Barrack.**

"The upstairs is clear. Let's check the kitchen, living room, and I think I saw a door for a basement, so let's check there too." Officer Tanner says to Barrack.

"Ok, I'll take Officer Hannigan with me to the basement. Are you able to do the living room and kitchen?"

Tanner nods and goes his own way while Barrack and Hannigan go to the basement.

They walks down the stairs and opens the basement door completely bypassing the hidden door behind the bookcase.

He shines the light around the basement and sees a couple of benches and bottles of water that he assumes is there for emergencies.

Hannigan sees a door and opens it up, but sees nothing except what he thinks is a box of extra clothes.

"All clear over here, Barrack." He says and closes the door.

* * *

**Room with the girls.**

"Maggie! Listen! I hear voices!" I say. "It doesn't sound like Father. Here, help me call out. Maybe they'll hear us and come save us!"

We hit the wall with our fists and yell,

"Help! Help us! Help, help, help!" Over and over.

* * *

**Basement**

"All clear on this side too. Alright let's go back upstairs. There's nothing here." Barrack says.

The two, not hearing the girls pound on the wall, head upstairs where the other officers are finishing in up with questioning Jackson, and Abigail and Margaret's chance to be saved flies out the door.

* * *

**Upstairs with the others.**

After a few more questions and the 'all clear' from the other officers, they leave. Jackson walks them to the door and then heads back to the computer room.

He sees the girls sitting in the floor. Abby is laying down trying her hardest not to fall asleep, and Maggie looks like she's been crying.

* * *

**With the girls.**

"Abby, I'm really tired. Will you tell me about something?"

"Like what?"

"Like somemore about Brooke. You never said if she was nice or not. Was she?" Maggie asks.

* * *

**Flashback**

**August 1st, 2002. 12:15 a.m. Abby's P.O.V.**

**Haley, wake up! I'm not going to let you make me lose my food privileges because you're retarded and too slow to get ready. Get up! Now!" I hear Madison say.**

**Madison is really mean to me. She hits me and yells at me, just like Father! When I first got here, I cried a lot. Madison called me a crybaby and told me to shut up.**

**"I comin'. Madison is Farher going to give us food today?" I ask.**

**"Probably not because you're retarded. I wonder how your mom and dad put up with you." Madison throws a wet washcloth at me and says,**

**"Hurry up and wash your face. I'll help you put your clothes on, but only this once."**

**When I get down washing my face, Madison helps me with my shirt and pants and something called overalls.**

**"Hurry up and get over here!" Madison raises her voice. She's standing by the door looking at me. I hurry and run over to her.**

**The door opens and Father is standing there.**

**"Well, well. I guess I should feed you little brats. After all I need you at least half-way healthy."**

* * *

"Brooke sounds really mean." Maggie says.

"Yeah, she was. But sometimes she was nice too."

* * *

**Please review.**


	10. New Rules and Punishments

**Guest: The trigger warning is for the chapters that have accounts of child abuse in them.**

**Guestspeaker: This is a Criminal Minds story. But as of right now in the story, the** **BAU team that we know are not old enough to be FBI profilers. A few of them are either i****n college or just graduated from college. If you stick around I will get to JJ's nieces being taken and then the team will be introduced.**

**A/N: I try not to make these girls seem guines or anything because they were taken at young ages, but think of Abby as a young, girl version somewhat of Soencer Reid. **

**She's smart, adapts quickly, except when the normal kid attitude shows, and she's also able to remember everything that has happened in her past life before Jackson took her.**

**As for Margaret, she's the average four year old, except she also adapts quickly. She gets her speech from listening to Jackson talk, or yell, but mostly she gets it from Abby.**

**I just wanted to clear that up because I know I make them seem smart _way _beyond a four and five year olds.**

**I don't really know how long it would take to drive from South Dakota to Washington, D.C., but let's just go with three days.**

**Twigger Warning: Child abuse. Language. Starvation.**

**Now, to the story.**

* * *

**Abigail: 5 years old.**

**Margaret: 4 years old.**

* * *

**April 21st, 2005. 12:36 a.m. Maggie's P.O.V.**

It's after the time that Father usually comes and gets us. That can be a good thing.

Or a bad thing.

"Abby? What do you think is happening? Father hasn't come and got us yet."

Maggie shrugs, but I can barely see it 'cause Father hasn't given us any bread in two whole days so she barely moves her shoulders. But he has given us water, and has only let us go to the bathroom once.

"I just hope Father gives us food today. I'm really, really hungry."

Suddenly the door opens. It's Father.

"Get up, now. Come upstairs. I have some new rules for you two worthless brats."

It's really hard to walk, but eventually we go upstairs. Father makes us sit on the couch.

"Ok, here are the new rules. First, we are moving today. I do not know where we will go, but that does not matter. Second, you will learn your letters and you will have a spelling tests three times a week."

"Third, beginning in this moment,you are to speak perfect English. If you stutter, stumble, or use contraction, you will be punished. Starting now, you will get bread and water after you complete your chores, _only_ if you get your chores done on time. If you get ready on time, then you will be allowed to eat one full meal, that will consistent of a sandwich and a glass of water."

"Now, get upstairs and get in the shower. I don't want to smell you two filthy, worthless brats anymore."

I'm really confused. I don't know what a con-trac-tion is. So I decide to ask. I know I will get punished, but I need to know so I won't get punished later.

"F-father? What does con-trac-tion mean." I hope he doesn't hear my stutter.

Father sighs, and goes to say something but suddenly someone else is walking into the room. I've never seen this person before.

"Oh come on, Jack." The stranger says. "Just tell the kids what it means. Besides, it won't be any fun if we can't catch them off guard."

"Yeah, you are right. Ok girls, I will say this one time and one time only. So listen up, understood?"

"Yes, Father. We understand." I hear Taylor (Abby) say. I nod my head because it hurts to talk. Father gave me something that was really, really, hot and made me drink it.

Suddenly, Father slaps me in the face.

"Speak like a lady!" He says in a mean voice.

"Yes, Father. I understand." I say and thankfully I don't stutter.

"Good. A contraction is words like 'won't, don't, I'm, and isn't'." Father says. "Understand?"

"Yes, Father." Taylor and I say together.

"Good. Now you two worthless little brats get upstairs, now." We slowly go up the stairs and into a bathroom. There is a sink, a toilet, and something else, but I'm not sure what it is.

"I expect both of you to be done in ten minutes. I want you clean, hair brushed, and nice clothes on. Understood?"

"Yes, Father." Father leaves the room and I turn to Abby.

* * *

**Bathroom with the girls. 1 a.m. Abby's P.O.V.**

I know what this is. I remember taking a bath at my Aunt Jane's house. I remember her giving me bubbles and toys to play with.

"Abby? What is that called?" Maggie asks me, pointing to the shower.

"It's called a shower. Come on, if we don't hurry, we will get punished."

Maggie gasps, "Abby we are not supposta say that!"

Oh, no! I forgot!

"Just pretend I did not say it. Okay? Hurry! Father will punish us if we don't hurry!" I go over to the shower. I can't reach the things that turn on the shower and I look at Maggie in panic.

"I can't reach Maggie! Help!"

Maggie looks around the bathroom and then sees a bucket. She hands it to me and I use it to turn the water on.

"Which Is the hot and which is the cold, Abby?"

"I don't know. But let's just turn them on and find out." I turn one knob and really, really, hot water comes out. Then I turn the other knob and suddenly the water feels good.

Maggie and I both take our clothes off and then get in. I show her how to use the soap and then we both wash our bodies.

"Abby, this feels really good! My arms and legs smell good."

"I know! So does mine!"

* * *

**Downstairs with Jackson and BJ.**

"We should rest for a couple of hours, Jack." BJ suggests. "I don't think it would hurt if we let the two brats get some sleep too. We could take turns sleeping while the other loads up the last couple of boxes into the trailer."

"Yeah, you're right. It would not hurt. But what about gas? I mean it'll take us about three days to get there, what will we do when we run out of gas?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I have five completely full gas containers waiting in the bed of the truck." BJ takes a sip of the beer he is drinking and then turns to his friend.

"Fantastic. And you loaded everything into the truck with the dark tinted windows, correct. I do not want to take any chances that the police find out what we have been up too." Jackson says sternly. He stands up, as the ten minutes for the girls is almost up, and waits for BJ to respond.

"Yes, yes I made sure that that was the truck I loaded up. I already dumped the other one into an abandoned part of the lake. Do not worry, everything will be fine. Now, who will take the first shift? Me or you?"

"You go ahead. I need to make sure the two brats are ready." BJ nods and lays down on the couch while Jackson goods upstairs.

* * *

**Upstairs with the girls. 3 minutes remaining. Abby's P.O.V. Continued. 1:07 a.m.**

"Come on, Maggie. Hurry! Father will be up here any minute." After washing our arms, legs, and tummies, we wash our hair. Taking a bath like this feels really, really, good!

"Here, take this towel and dry off. Then put these clothes on! Hurry!" I dry off really fast and put my panties and some sweats on. Then I put my shirt on.

"Abby, I need help brushing my hair. Will you help me please?" Maggie has her clothes on too. We can both dress really, really fast because we have lots of practice.

I brush my hair, which isn't hard because it's short, and then I help Maggie brush hers. Hers is easy to because it is also short.

Suddenly, the door opens and Father walks in.

"Good, you two brats are ready. Now go to your room down the hall. You will be given exactly four hours to sleep. I will set an alarm. I expect you two to be up and standing at the door when I come up. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Father." We both say. Then Father makes us go to the bedroom we slept in when he was being nice. There are two plates on the thing that Aunt Jane called a dresser.

"Eat the sandwiches. You will get punished if you are not ready when I come up here later. The windows are locked, so don't even think about trying escape. No one will hear you if you try to yell out. I promise you'll regret it if I even here the slightest movement up here and I find out you tried to get help."

Father shuts the door and I hear him lock it.

"Come on, Maggie. Let's eat-I mean, let…let…let." My eyes go bigger. "I do not know how to say it!"

"It is okay, Abby!" Maggie says. "Just eat your sandwich and I…I will eat mine."

"Okay." I nod and then begin to eat my sandwich. My tummy starts to hurt after only taking four bites, so I put my plate up and go lay down. Then Maggie comes and lays down too.

* * *

**Four hours later. Approximately 5:15 a.m. Upstairs still. Maggie's P.O.V. **

I hear a noise that wakes me up. Oh, yeah! I forgot! The alarm. Father will punish us if we don't get up!

"Abby! Abby, wake up! Father will be here any minute!" I shake Abby awake.

I can hear footsteps and I know it's Father. Oh, no! Abby's not getting up! Suddenly the door opens and Father walks in.

"Well, well, well. I guess you two brats have yet to learn your lessons." He walks over to the bed and raises his arm. He hits me really hard in the face and then yells,

"Get up! Both of you! You know what to do! Stand up. Right this minute!" His yelling wakes Abby up. Her eyes get really big and we both stand up when Father hits us again.

"F-Father please!" I beg. "I promise we'll do better next time! Just give us another chance!" Oh, no! I used a con-trac-tion!

"Did I say you had permission to speak?" Father asks. He takes his belt off and starts to hit me with it.

Whack. "Say it!" Whack. "I want to hear you say it!" Whack. He hits my back over and over. I know not to cry, otherwise I'll get punished again.

"I a-am s-sorry, Father." I say. "I-I d-deserve th-this. I w-will d-d-do b-b-b-better n-n-next time." Whack. Whack. Whack.

"Good. Maybe that will teach you."

My body hurts really bad. My back is bleeding, my sides hurt, and so does my head.

"Now it's time to teach you your lesson." Father says to Abby.

Whack! He hits her on the back. She falls down to the floor. "Say it!" Whack.

"I want to hear you say it you worthless piece of shit!" Whack. He hits her again.

"I a-am s-s-s-sorry!" Whack. Again.

"No! That is wrong! Say it correctly you little bitch!" Whack. One more time.

"I a-a-am s-s-s-sorry Father. I d-d-deserve t-th-this. I w-w-w-w d-d-d-do be-better n-n-next ti-t-t-time." Whack. Whack. Whack.

"Good. Maybe that will teach you. Now get up! Both of you! Get downstairs and to the truck. Immediately!"

When Abby and I do not get up fast enough, Father grabs our arms and drags us downstairs.

* * *

**Outside. 5:30 a.m.**

"Now, as punishment for not being up and ready, you two will ride on the trailer with the clothes, like the worthless brats you are."

Father opens and door and shoves us in to the thing he called a trailer. Then he makes us sit down and shuts the door.

"Maggie? M-my s-s-sides hurts." I hear Abby say. It sounds like she is crying. My sides, and back, and head hurt too.

"It is okay, Abby. Just go to sleep and do not think about it."

Hopefully we won't take long to get to our new home.

* * *

**I wanted to get part of this up tonight. I'll have the second part (the actual drive and then moving in) up soon I hope. For those of you able to read this chapter, please review. Let me know how I did.**


	11. Is It All Over?

**"Hey! Look! Ugly Naked Guy has an Ugly Naked Friend!" - Joey.**

***gasps* "He does! ****_Oh, my god!_**** That's ****_our friend! _****That's Ross!" - Rachel.**

* * *

**Trigger Warning: Language. Verbal abuse.**

* * *

**Abby: 5 years old.**

**Teagan: 11 years old.**

**Riley: 11 years old.**

**Monday, 2005. 7:00 a.m. Abigail's room.**

"Abigail! You little brat! Get your ass down here right now!" Abby hears her mom shout. The toddler climbs out of her big girl bed and runs down stairs.

"Get over here you little brat. I have to feed you today. I'm finally getting rid of you for the week and I can't afford to have DHS called on me." She sits a plate down in front of one of the bar stools and then goes to the living room where she picks up her cigarette and bottle of beer.

Abby struggles to climb into her seat and finally as several minutes of it she's able to get up there. Her mom made her one egg, three pieces of bacon, and a glass of milk.

Abby eats her breakfast and then goes to the living room. She sees her mom laying on the couch and goes over to her.

"What do you want, you worthless piece of trash?" Abby's mom asks with venom in her voice.

"I am finished eating. May I got to Aunt Jane's?"

Her mother sighs like its the biggest trouble in the would and hands the little girl her cell phone.

"I guess. But make sure you hurry up and then get out of sight. I'm tired of looking at you, you little bitch!"

Abby dials the number she's had memorized for three years and waits for her aunt to answer.

_"Hello?"_

"Auntie Jane! Can you come and get me? I wanna go to the park." The little girl asks.

_"Sure I can come and get you, Bug. I'll be there in five minutes. Okay?"_

"Okay! Bye bye!"

_"Bye sweetheart."_

Abby hands the phone back and then goes upstairs to get her shoes and brush her hair and teeth.

"Abby? Sweetheart, Aunt Jane is here!" Once again her mom calls to her with false sweetness. The little girl comes running down the stairs and jumps in her aunt's arms.

"Come on, Bug. Let's go get Teagy and Ri-Ri so we can go to the park."

* * *

**At the park. Abby's P.O.V.**

"Come on, Teagy! Let's play hide-n-go-seek-tag! The person counting is the tagger!" I say. Then I run to swings with Ri-Ri.

"Okay, Abby. Now I need you to run to the monkey bars and I'll run the merror-go-round. If we go in opposite directions then Teagan won't know who to go after and we can get to the slide faster. Okay?"

"Okay!" I run as fast as I can to the monkey bars. Ri-Ri goes to the Merry-go-round.

"Run Abby! Run to the slide!" I run to the slide and am almost there when Teagy tags me.

"You're it!" She yells and runs off. I run in Ri-Ri's direction and tag her when she's not looking.

"Now Riley's it! Na na na na na. You can't catch me!" I say. I run core to Teagy and we climb the steps to the slide.

Me, Teagy, and Ri-Ri play for a long time. Then my Aunt Jane tells us it's time to go home for lunch.

* * *

**Aunt Jane's house.**

"Okay girls. What would you like for lunch?" Aunt Jane asks.

"Can we have chicken nuggets and mash potatoes, please?" Teagy asks.

"Sure. It'll be a while before they are done. Go to the playroom and pick out a movie to watch."

Teagy, me, and Riley go to the playroom. We pick out Cinderella to watch and then we lay down on our bean bags.

Me and Teagy both fall asleep and miss the movie. But that's okay. I have seen a bajillion times! But that's just 'cuz it's soo good!

Aunt Jane wakes us up and tells up out lunch is ready. We go to the bathroom and wash away the yucky germs and then go eat lunch. After the lunch we lay down for a real nap.

* * *

**4:30 p.m. Abby's house.**

My Mommy comes and gets me at exactly four thirty pm. I know it's that time 'cuz Aunt Jane teaches me how to read a clock.

Momma makes me come home and clean up all me toys. I put my stuffed bears, dogs, and cats to bed. Then I have to of to my room 'cuz Mommy says im going her a headache.

I get my favorite coloring book out. It's Cinderella! I take my favorite color crayon, which is a blue one, and I color Cinderella's dress blue. It looks so pretty.

Guess what! Mommy says I get to eat dinner with them. Usually, I have to eat in my roo, because I've been a bad girl. Aunt Jane and Teagy and Riley even come over!

Even though Mommy was mean to me today, I had lots and lots of fun. Now I'm really tired. Aunt Jane tucks me in and reads me a story before she goes home.

* * *

**What do you think is going on? Please review!**


	12. It Was Only Just A Dream

**So I found on Google that it would take approximately 22 hours and 19 minutes to drive from South Dakota to Virginia, concluding in about 27 hours and thirty minutes.**

**However the map for that shows the bottom of the state SD. Jackson, BJ, and the girls live towards to the top. So I added in around two hours to drive from the top of the state and added in three more hours for stops such as: food, gas, (they have containers with gasoline) ect.**

**I'm going to try to have the conversation between the girls closer to what they would sound like as far as pronunciation goes. If that makes sense.**

* * *

**Abigail: 5 years old.**

**Margaret: 4 years old.**

**May 5th, 2005. 12:20 p.m.**

* * *

**Approximately 6 hours and 50 minutes into the drive. Maggie's P.O.V. **

Abby fell asleep and now she's moving around and crying. It's starting to scare me. I'm very sleepy and I really, really, want to go to sleep but my side hurts. My tummy hurts too because I haven't had any food in a long time and I also have to go potty really bad.

Now Abby is talking in her sleep. She's saying, "No, stop it. I'll be a good girl, Mommy. Please stop."

I put my hand on her shoulder and gently shake her awake.

"Abby? Abby wake up. It's only a bad dream. Don't be afraid." I have to shake her a few more minutes and then Abby slowly opens her eyes.

"Oh, Maggie. I haved a dream. I was home with my Mommy. I gots to see my Aunt Jane, and Teagy and Ri-Ri."

I'm confused. "Who are Teagy and Ri-Ri?"

"They are my cousins. My Aunt Jane is their Mommy."

"Do you miss them?" I ask. "I miss my Mommy and Daddy and Grama and Grapa lots and lots."

"Yeah. I miss my Aunt Jane a lot. I was her Little Bug."

"I miss my Momma. She said my Daddy is fightin' bad guys. He 'prised me on my birthday! I was so excited!"

"My Mommy is mean. She yells at me and throws my toys in the floor, then she punishes me 'cuz I dis not have my toys put up."

"My Aunt Jane was really nice! And my cousins Teagy and Ri-Ri played tag, and hide-n-go-seek, and even hide-n-go-seek-tag!"

I scrunch up my nose and ask, "What is hide-n-go-seek-tag?"

"It is hide-n-go-seek and tag put together! The person counting is also the person that is it. And they hafta tag the first hider they find." Abby says. Oh that sounds like fun!

"That sounds like fun! I hope when we get out of here we can play that."

"Me too!"

"Come on, Abby. We need to sleep some more before Father punishes us for going to sleep without per-miss-tion."

Even though it's really dark I use my hands to feel around. Then we lay down and go to sleep.

* * *

**8 hours and 30 minutes into the drive. 2:50 p.m.**

**General P.O.V. **

**Front of the truck with BJ and Jackson.**

"You know, Jack, we'll have to stop sometime and let the little brats go to the bathroom and at least have some water. We don't want them p*ssin' themselves and stinking up all our clothes.

"Yeah, you're right. I think there's a rest stop in about a mile and a half. We can stop there. Park the back of the trailer facing the bathrooms so no one will see them."

"I will get the girls and you go in, get two bottles of water, one flashlight, and a box of energy bars. We'll need them fed and watered so they can clean the new house." Jackson says, talking of Maggie and Abby as if they were pets instead of human beings.

At the rest stop, it's in their luck when the place is completely deserted of cars. Jackson parks the truck as he said he would and then gets out. He goes to the trailer while BJ goes inside.

*Bang! Bang!* Jackson bangs on not he side of the trailer awakening the two little girls inside.

He open the trailer door and looks at the kids who have terrified expressions on their faces. They jump up and stand straight with their hands by their sides.

"Hayley, Taylor." He says.

"Y-yes, Father?" The girls greet back. She hopes he does not catch the stutter.

"I am allowing you a bathroom break. Come along now. Into the bathroom. Hurry it up."

Abby and Maggie scramble out of the trailer and into the bathroom. It only takes about five minutes for them to get out and by that time BJ comes back from inside.

He hands the bag of supplies to Jackson then proceeds to the front of the truck.

"Listen girls. Here is a box of energy bars. If you eat all of them at once, do not ask for anything else to eat. You will each get a bottle of water to drink, and a flashlight to use so you don't make a mess."

"When we get to our new home, if I find if one crumb of food on the clothes you will both be punished. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Father." Maggie replies. Abby just nods her head because her head is starting to hurt even more.

It doesn't help much as Jackson backhands her.

"Speak like a lady or you will get it again." He growls.

"Yes, Father." Abby says. "I understand."

"Good. Now back in the trailer. Both of you. I can't afford to be out in public any longer than I already have been."

Abby and Maggie get in the trailer and take the bag from Jackson. Once the truck is started and they make their way out of the rest stop, Abby opens the bag.

"Here Maggie. Let us just eat one for now. You can have half and I will have half."

* * *

**18 hours and 45 minutes into the trip. 12:35 a.m. May 6th.**

10 hours after the first stop, Jackson pulls into another rest stop. This time it is for BJ and him to get something to drink and go to the restroom.

Once again, Jackson gets out and allows the girls to use the restroom as well. he has to be extra careful as their is another family there.

"Hurry it up girls. No playing, and do not even think about yelling for help. If you do, I. Will kill that little girls Mommy and Daddy." He points to a little redheaded, blue eyed five-year-old exiting the building. "Understood?"

"Yes, Father. We understand." The two say in unison and then go into the women's restroom while Jackson goes to the men's with BJ standing guard.

"Okay, girls get back inside. Hurry it up. I don't got all day you little brats." Jackson says ten minutes later. The girls get back into the trailer and Jackson drives off.

* * *

**25 exact hours into the drive. Abby's P.O.V. 10:30 a.m.**

"Abby, I am hungry again. Can I have another bar?" Maggie tells me. I use the flashlight to shine on the box and get out the food. I give Maggie one and I eat one. Our water bottles are empty.

"I need to go potty again, Maggie." I tell her. "Do you think Father will let us?"

Just then I hear *Bang! Bang! Bang!* Father is hitting the side of the trailer.

"Sit up Maggie! We are not supposta be laying down!"

Father opens the door and tells us to get out.

"Hurry it up. Go to the bathroom. You have five minutes."

In the bathroom, there's two different places to go to the bathroom. So we get done really fast. Then we wash our hands.

We go outside the bathroom.

"Good. Now get back in the trailer."

Me and Maggie sit down. I'm really sleepy so I tell Maggie that I am going to sleep.

"Me too. Good night, Abby."Z

* * *

**At the house. 1:00 p.m. General P.O.V.**

Two hours later Jackson pulls up at the new house. It's secluded and is surrounded by wood on three sides. The backyard is fenced in again and the fence itself is lined with woods, trees, tall grass, etc.

Jackson decides to deal with the girls first and then the other things. He opens the trailer door.

"Get out girls. Come with me, and you will see your new home."

Inside the house Jackson takes the two little girls to a door leading to a basement.

This time to get to the 'Wake Room' he has to open a hidden door to the left, then he goes down a tunnel about fifteen feet that leads to the backyard. Then, there is a door on the ceiling of the tunnel that opens up to a shed. The shield has one light bulb, cameras to monitor the girls, and chains when he feels like restraining them.

The basement is already set up. The mattresses are laying in the floor and have two ratty blankets. The sink has a box of rags beside it and two toothbrushes. The closet has three outfits ready for the girls.

"Now, I expect you up and ready to clean at exactly 12 a.m. The rules are no different here. If you are ready and standing the the door, then you will get you meal for the day. If you are not, then you will get punished. Understood?"

"Yes, Father. We understand." The girls say in unison. Jackson pushes the two in to the room and then slams the door shut. He goes upstairs to go to bed.

* * *

**Did I fool anyone with the dream? They are now in their new house. Lots to come.**

**Please review!**


	13. 1 year and Still Gone

**This chapter will be completely different than the others. It will focus on Maggie's family's thoughts/feelings and things on the one-year anniversary of her disappearance.**

**October 2005.**

Its been a year. A year since Tammy and Marcus Jocobs took their little girl to the pumpkin patch. A year since Tammy let her wonder off to a row of pumpkins by her self.

A year since their only baby was taken by some monster.

There has been a lot days where Tamera didn't want to get out of bed. Days and months where she will stare out of the window on the double doors in the kitchen overlooking the backyard.

Outside in the yard is Maggie's favorite red and blue ball, sitting in the sandbox right where she left it that fateful day. And although it's faded beyond recognition, Tamera can't bring herself to go near it let alone move it. The swing/slide set that has two swings and a straight and curly slide, still has Margaret's sandles at the top where she left them so it would be easier to slide down.

The then four-year-old had taken a liking to the curly side and had left her stuffed rabbit at the top just out of reach of the elements. She had claimed that Thumper wanted to play on the slide while she went to pick out a pumpkin.

Although Marc tried to get Tammy to remove the rabbit, saying that it would be ruined by the rain and snow, Tammy refused to go near it.

For nearly two months after Maggie's disapperence Tammy would sit outside the gates leading into the pumpkin patch. Long after the remaining pumpkins, ones too small or too rotten to be carved, were thrown away, Tammy would continue sitting on the bench.

It took Marcu almost three days to figure out where she would go for hours at a time. And when he asked her why, she claimed that if Maggie came back then she needed to be there.

Afterall she had told Maggie that if she ever got lost to stay where she was and mommy or daddy would find her. She only quit going because the temperatures dropped dramatically in mid-December.

The preschooler's room has her Barbie dolls on her bed. The little girl had helped her mom make her bed, and had organized the books on her shelf by color that morning. Then, while Tammy took a shower, she sat on her bed and play with her Barbie and Ken doll. She had been on the middle of 'changing' Annabelle's diaper when called down for breakfast. She had opted out of taking Annabelle with her, saying she needed to take a nap. So she finished dressing her up and then laid her in her crib.

The preschooler had also cleaned up her room, and put all her stuffed animals in a line on her toy box.

There's some days where Tamera will just sit in Margaret's room and stare at the wall. Marc will walk by and find her with her cheek pressed against the blanket on the bed. The comforter is Princess-themed. She has a Belle and a Cinderella pillow case.

Today is no different. She woke up at seven a.m. and made her way to Maggie's room.

She sits down and look at Mr. Bear, Mr. Whiskers, and Mrs. Spot (the Dog). Maggie would bring each of them down to the table and give them breakfast.

Now the animals sit on the toy box, longing to be played with again.

Marc steps into the doorway and looks at his wife.

"Baby? Tam, sweetheart, you need to eat some breakfast." Marcus tells his wife gently.

"No. I'm not hungry." Tammy mumbles.

"I know you're not, baby. But you still need to eat something."

"Do you know what today is, Marcus? Huh? Do you? It's the one-year anniversary of our baby's disapperence! So excuse me if I don't want to eat or do anything else!"

Marcus sighs and moves to his wife's side. "I know baby. I do. And I miss her too, so very much."

The two just sit there for a while. And after a couple of hours Marcus is finally able to convince Tammy to eat a sandwich. Then she takes her medication that helps her to sleep before going back to bed. The day before had been particularly hard for Tammy. It would have been the day Tammy and Marcu took Maggie to the park to let her look at the leaves.

It was the first time in five years they didn't do it.

At around 10:30 a.m. Marcus is able to get Tammy to fall asleep. Then he steps out of the room and goes downstairs to call Tamera's parents.

_"Hello, Marcus. How are you today, sweetie?"_ Tammy's mom Debra asks.

"I miss my baby girl. I can't believe it's been a whole year."

_"Oh, I know honey. It's hard on us too. I mean I just can't believe my grandbaby is gone."_

After talking for almost an hour, Marcus knows he has to go and check on Tamera.

"I have to go, Deb. I don't want Tammy to wake up without me."

_"Okay honey. I love you. Give Tammy a hug and kiss for me."_

"I will. Goodbye Deb."

After checking on Tamera again, Marcus is able to get some food in her. But for the most part, Tamera spends the rest of the day in bed going in and out of sleep.

Today has been a hard day for everyone.

* * *

**Let me know how I did with this. Please review!**


	14. Just a Normal Day Doing Chores

**Trigger Warning: Language.**

**Abigail: 5 years old.**

**Margaret: 4 years old.**

* * *

**Monday, November 14th, 2005. 11:45 p.m. Maggie's P.O.V. Basement.**

"Abby? Abby wake up." I say, shaking her shoulder. "Father will be in here any minute. Please wake up!"

Finally, Abby wakes up. She sits up and looks at me. "We have to hurry, Maggie! Father will punish us."

I go to the sink and turn the knob. Then I put a piece of a rag under the water. Father said we do not deserve clean rags so all of them are dirty.

"Here Abby. Wash your face with this." I give her one and watch her carefully wipe her face. Father hit her yesterday for not cleaning the floor in time and made her lip bleed.

I get a rag for me and get it wet. Then I wash my face. Next we brush out teeth with our toothbrushes. We need some more toothpaste, but Father said we have to earn it.

After we brush out teeth, we put on our 'work clothes'. We each have a long sleeve shirt. And pants. Then we have something called 'overalls '.

Our shirts are blue. I do not know any other color besides blue. I only know what blue looks like 'cause my Mommy says I have Daddy's pretty blue eyes.

After our clothes are on, we brush our hair. The brush is really old, but Father says we have to earn a new brush too.

"Maggie, put your hands behind your back and stand up straight." Abby says to me.

I do what she says and then the door opens. Father is standing there.

"Come on, you worthless brats. Get your asses out here."

We follow him out of our 'room' and go up the stairs.

* * *

**Kitchen 12:00 a.m.**

"I want the sink, floors, and countertops spotless by the time I get up. If you do not have your chores done, you will get punished. Is that understood?" Father tells me and Abby.

"Yes, Father. We understand." Abby and I say.

"Good. Now get to it." Father goes and lays down on the couch. Abby climbs up on the stool and turns the water on. I go over to the bucket and get a rag out. Then I start wiping the floor.

I wipe the floor around the bucket, and around the sink. Then I move in front of the counter. I wipe the floor in front of it and on the sides. After I get down with that I'm done with the kitchen. Now I have to do the place Father called the 'dining room.'

The floor in there is really hard to do in here 'cause of the things called ta-ble and chu-airs.

The chu-airs are kinda hard to move 'cause they're heavy. Then I suddenly have an idea! I am small! That means I can climb under the ta-ble!

I climb under the ta-ble and wipe the floor. I look up when I hear footsteps. Oh, no! Father is already awake!

"Maggie?" Abby whispers. "I need a rag, p'ease. I hafta clean the coun-ter-tops." Abby sounds out the hard word. I look around. I'm done with the dining room so I get out from under the ta-ble and hand Abby the rag.

She goes to the kitchen and gets on the stool. The she starts wiping the coun-ter-top.

Finally Abby gets done. We are done in time today and that means we might get our meal for the day.

"Maggie, we are done! We are gonna get some food!" Abby says. She has a big smile on her face and she looks really happy.

* * *

**Abby's P.O.V. 12:15 a.m.**

"Maggie?" I whisper. "Father will be awake any minute. Do you really think he will give us food?"

"I hope so." Maggie says. "I am really hungry and my head and tummy hurt a lot."

"My head hurts too." I tell her. "And I am hungry too."

Father hasn't gived us any food for three whole cleaning times. Yesterday, he gave us a glass of warm water. We had to share the cup. And he gave three pieces of bread each. But he hasn't…has not gived us a meal in three whole cleaning times.

"Maggie, stand strwaight. Put you arms behind your back." I stand straight next to Maggie.

We have to stand there until Father wakes up.

* * *

**20 minutes later. Abby's P.O.V.**

We stand here for a long time. My legs are tired.

Finally we hear Father getting up.

Me and Maggie hurry and stand straight.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Are you two done with your chores?"

"Yes, Father. We are done c'eaning."

Father just nods his head. He walks over to the sink and look in it. I cleaned _all_ the plates and cups and spoons and forks. Then he walks around looking at the floor.

After that he comes back over to us.

"I guess you little brats need to be fed for the day." He goes over to the fridge. "Sit down at the table. Now." He does not tell it, but his voice is still scary.

We go over to the table and sit down. Father comes over with two plates and two cups.

We each get a peanut butter sandwich and a cup of water.

"You have ten minutes to eat. Then you will go back and go to sleep. You better be up at exactly 7:00 a.m. for the rest of your chores."

"Yes, Father." We both say at the same time.

Father goes back to the couch. When we get done eating we go back to the basement.

* * *

**Basement. Maggie's P.O.V.**

"Abby, what do you think Father will make us do today?" I ask. Father always makes us do different things. Like once he made us clean the whole bathroom. And another time he made us clean the kitchen and living room and dining room and even the stairs.

"I do not know. Let's just go to sleep."

"Okay. Goodnight Abby." I tell her.

"Goodnight Maggie." We lay down and fall asleep.

* * *

**So there will be a new little girl real soon.**

**I've run out of names so here is a few names to choose from. These will be the little girl's name before she is taken. You can leave a middle name as well but you don't have to.**

**Aaden**

**Avery**

**Aubrey/Aubrianna**

**Joyanna**

**Jaime**

**Bailey/Baylee**

**Bentley/Bentlee**


	15. Time to Learn Our Colors and Letters

**So I've never done this before but this is going to be a follow up of the last chapter.**

**12:00 a.m.: Clean kitchen.**

**7:00 a.m.: Other chores/School time.**

**Just a reminder that I t will be a while before JJ or the team gets introduced.**

**Trigger Warning: Language. Slight abuse.**

* * *

**Hippechic81 gave me the name: Joyanna Michelle**

**You guys can still give me ideas. You don't have to use the names given, if you have one give me that.**

**Avery**

**Aubrey/Aubrianna**

**Joyanna**

**Jaime**

**Bailey/Baylee**

**Bentley/Bentlee**

**Some popular names:**

**Sofia/Sophia**

**Emma**

**Isabella**

* * *

**6:45 a.m. Monday, November 14th, 2005. Maggie's P.O.V.**

I woke up later in the morning. The clock has the numbers 6, 4, and 5 on it.

Father comes in when it has a 7 and two 0s.

"Abby, Abby wake up." I say. "We hafta get ready. Father will be here any moment."

Abby opens her eyes and looks at me. "I don't want to get up. I am really tired."

"I know Abby. But Father will punish us if we are not up." I tell her.

Abby huffs and stands up. We already have our clothes on and we already brushed our teeth so all we hafta do is brush our hair.

I go her the brush and brush my hair with it. Then I hand it to Abby. The brush is so old that it is almost broke.

"Hurry Abby. Father will punish us if we are not standing by the door." I say to her.

"Come on, Maggie. We hafta stand straight with our hand behind our back." Me and Abby both stand like we are 'possta.

The door opens and Father is there. He looks at us and then grabs Abby by the arm.

"Get out here, you little brat." He pulls her arm and pushes her over to the man named BJ.

The he grabs my arm. "Come on, you worthless piece of shit."

* * *

**Upstairs. 7:00 a.m. Abby's P.O.V.**

Father and BJ takes us upstairs. They make us sit at the ta-ble.

"Okay listen here you little brats. It's time you learn a few things. Today you will learn _all_ your colors and you _will_ pass the color test. If you do not get every one correct you will be punished. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Father." We both say.

"Good. You will also learn _all_ of your letters. And you _will _get every question correct on the test. If you do not, you will be punished. Understood?"

"Yes, Father." We say again.

"Good. Now BJ will teach Taylor and I will teach Hayley."

BJ grabs my arms again and makes me stand up. Then he brings me to the other end of the table. There is things on the table but I do not know what they are called.

"Listen here you worthless brat. I am going to tell you the color and then you will remember it. I will not repeat it, and you will not see the same card twice. Understood?"

"Y-yes sir. I understand."

"Good. Now we can start." BJ holds up a card. It's blue! I already know! But I do not dare say anything 'cause I will get punished.

"This is blue." He gets another card.

"This is red." He picks another card. "This is green."

One more card, "This is yellow." Another. "This is purple."

* * *

**With Jackson and Hayley (Maggie). Maggie's P.O.V.**

"Okay you worthless piece of crap. I will only say this once and you will remember it or you will get punished. Understood?"

"Yes, Father. I understand." I say.

"Good. I will show you a card and tell you the letters. I will not repeat them and you will not see one card twice. Understood?"

Yes, Father." I say again.

"Good." He picks up a card. "This is the letter ~A~. It makes the ~ah~ sound." He chooses another one.

"This is the letter ~B~. It makes the ~bu~ sound." Another one. "This is the letter ~C~. It makes the ~cu~ sound."

He picks one more. "This is the letter ~D~. It makes the ~du~ sound." Another.

"This is the letter ~E~. It makes the ~eh~ sound." One more. "This is the letter ~F~. It makes the ~fu~ sound."

There is all kinds of cool letters. Like the letter ~G~. My name is spelled with a ~G~! My name is spelled M-a-g-g-i-e. There is also the letters ~T~, ~Q~, and ~R~.

After Father shows me all the cards with letters, I hafta to go over to BJ. Abby goes to Father.

He shows me the colors pink, purple, and blue. He even shows me green, red, yellow, and brown. I hear Father talkin' to Abby.

I hear her say, "My name starts with ~A~!" Then Father hits her in the face.

"Did I give you permission to speak, you worthless little brat?"

"No Father. I am sorry. I will not do it again." Abby says.

After Father shows her all of the letters and BJ shows me all of the colors we are sent back to our room.

* * *

**Basement 8:15 a.m. Abby's P.O.V.**

"Maggie? Do you think Father will feed us tomorrow if we re-mem-ber all of letters an' colors?"

"I hope so. I am really hungry."

"Let's just go to sleep. Goodnight Maggie." Abby tells me.

"Goodnight Abby." I say back. Then we both fall asleep.

* * *

**Here's the follow up chapter. Next chapter will also be a follow up chapter with the girls taking their first color and letter tests.**

**Please review! **

**And don't forget to vote on the name for the next little girl. There will only be one more little girl before I bring in Gracelynn Johnson and her sisters.**


	16. Important

I have a new account. It's called Sendrick15. On that account I will do a series of stories that have to do with the Johnson Family.

It will begin with Alexa and Jon's ultrasound when they find out about their first set of triplets. It will also have Emily, JJ, and their kids in it so it can go into the 'Criminal Minds' category.

I will send out an alert when I have a chapter written for that story.

Thanks and I'm looking forward to seeing you guys over there.


	17. Test Time

**Avery**

**Aubrey**

**Joyanna**

**Jaime**

* * *

**Hippiechic 81: Joyanna Michelle Carpenter**

* * *

**Abby: **

**Maggie: **

* * *

**6:45 a.m. Tuesday, November 15th, 2005. Abby P.O.V.**

When we woke up later after our chores, we only have a few minutes to get ready. So I sit up on my bed and look over at Maggie.

Father gived us each a blanket that is so old, it has billions and billions of holes it. Just like we have to earn a new toothbrush, more toothpaste, and a new brush, we have to earn clothes, blankets, and sometimes even a bed. The beds we lay on are called mat-tri-sses.

I 'member once when Father took our mat-tri-sses away and me and Madison had to sleep on the cold, hard ground.

I stand up and go over to Maggie's bed. I shake her shoulder and tell her to wake up. Father punished her earlier so she never went to sleep.

We get up and wash our face. Then we go to the door and stand straight with our hands behind our backs.

"I hope Father gives us food today." Maggie says.

"Me too. I am really, really hungry, and my tummy hurts." I tell her. Father hasn't gived us any food in two whole cleaning times.

"I am also really hungry. I am so tired to."

After a few minutes, Father opens the door.

"Are you two brats ready for your tests?"

I nod my head. "Yes, Father. We are ready to take our tests."

"Good. Come upstairs and sit at the table." Father turns and walks up the stairs. Then he stops and turns around and when he sees Maggie moving super slow he grabs her arm and pulls her up.

Upstairs we sit at the table. Father takes me and BJ takes Maggie.

* * *

**With Abby and Jackson. Abby's P.O.V.**

"All right, listen here you little brat. You will look at card and tell me what color it is. Then you will look at a card and tell me the letter. For every card you get wrong, you will get one whipping. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Father." I hear BJ tell Maggie the same thing. Father holds up a card. It is the color,

"Blue." He holds up another card. "Pink."

Another card. "Purple."

One more, "Red."

One more. "Orange."

He picks three more.

"Yellow, green, brown."

He gets one more and it is the last one. "Black."

"Good. Now for the letters."

I look over at Maggie and see BJ hit her.

* * *

**Maggie's P.O.V.**

BJ holds up a card. I do not remember the color, but I think it is green. "Green." BJ slaps me in the face.

"That is wrong you little brat." He takes a pointy stick and makes a mark on a piece of paper. Then he picks up another card.

"Blue." I say and get ready to be hit again. He does not hit me so I guess that is right.

He picks another. "Red." I do not get hit.

Another. "Orange." He marks on a piece of paper but does not hit me. I do not know what that means.

Another card is picked up. "That card is yu-e-llow." I slowly pro-nou-nce the word.

He holds up another. "Green." I don't get hit this time either, so I guess that means its right. He gets one more.

"Purple." I close my eyes and hold my breath, waiting to be hit, waiting for the pain. But it does not come and I slowly open my eyes.

"What are you waiting for, you little brat? Tell me the color."

"Orange." I do not get hit this time either. Nor does he make a mark.

He holds up another card. "Pink." He looks at me and sighs, but does not hit me.

"Good. Now for the letters."

* * *

**Abby's P.O.V.**

Father picks up a card. It has the letter '~A' on it. "A."

"Good. Next." He holds up the letter '~B'.

"That is the letter B." Another card.

"C."

One more. "D."

Two more, one in his right hand and one in his left hand. I point to the right.

"E." To the left. "F." He holds up two more cards.

"G and H." One more.

"I." Two more.

"J and K." Two more again.

"L and M."

* * *

**Maggie's P.O.V.**

BJ hold up a card. I know it is the letter ~A~ because there is a ~A~ in my name.

"A." Another card.

"B." One more.

"Ummm…" I am not sure what it says. Suddenly, BJ hits me in the face. I do not expect it and so I start crying.

"Did I give you permission to cry, you worthless brat?"

"I am sorry, sir. P-please give me another chance. I p-promise I will get it right this time." I beg.

"You better or you will more than that." He puts the card down and marks on a piece of paper. Then he picks up another card.

"D." Three more.

"F (e), E (f), G." BJ makes two marks on the paper, but he does not hit me.

He holds up more card.

"H."

"Good. Now tell me the name of these four letters."

"L (I), J, K, I (L)." He makes two more marks and then holds up more cards.

"N (m), M (n)." BJ makes two more marks. Four more cards.

"Q (O), R (P), O (Q), P (R)."

* * *

**Abby's P.O.V.**

Father holds up three cards. I am really tired and hope we are almost done.

"S." Two more cards.

"T and U." Three more cards.

"V, W, X."

"Great, we are almost done. Tell me these two, brat."

"Y and Z."

"Now, go stand by the sink. Go! Right now!" Father yells. I see BJ yank on Maggie's arm and he makes her stand up.

"Now, now. Let's see how much this retard retained." Father takes a piece of paper and looks at it. "Fourteen. Looks like this little girl needs to be punished. "Get your ass over here."

Maggie looks really scared as she walks over to Father. He takes off his belt and whips her. I finally turn around because I can't stand to watch him hurt my friend. After he punishes her, he makes us go back to the basement. Maggie does not say anything; she just lays down and starts crying.

* * *

**The new little girl will come into this story in about four chapters or less. I promise it will have Gracelynn, Jaicee, and [Little] Jennifer in it real soon. And the team will make an appearance soon also.**

**Please review! I already have the next chapter half way planned out so I will have that up soon too.**


	18. A Family Outing

**Important: When Jackson first makes the decision of what girl to take, he does not know their names. That part is just for the readers.**

* * *

**Sunday November 20th, 2005. In the parking lot of the mall. 8:00 p.m.**

There are four potential families with little girls that have blonde hair and blue eye that Jackson has been monitoring.

There is **Anna-Sophia Parker. **Age 3 1/2 with sky blue eyes and waist length dirty blonde hair. Her hair is in ponytails and she has two pink princess bows to match her pink Snow White shirt that is under her purple winter coat.

Then there is **Joyanna Michelle Carpenter. **Age 3 years and three-quarters. Dark, navy blue eyes with blonde hair half way down her back. Today her hair is pulled into two French braids with blue ribbons tied to the ends. She has on a princess hat with purple Minnie Mouse mittens and a winter coat.

Then there are the twins. Five year olds **Grayson Marie and Parker Elaine Simmons.** Grayson has sea-blue eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair while her sister Parker has waist-length blonde hair and light blue eyes. They are wearing matching pink coats with purple gloves and scarves.

**Avery Christine Roberts** is also five years old. Her hair is waist length honey-blonde and she has light blue eyes. She has on blue jeans with a long-sleeve blue shirt. Over that she has a purple sweatshirt and Minnie Mouse gloves. She has on pink and purple tennis shoes.

Jackson watches the families a little more before he makes his decision. Little Joyanna Michelle will be a perfect addition for the family he thinks.

Now, he just has to find out where they live and where Joy goes to school, before he can make his move.

He gets out of the truck, goes to the trash can to throw his burger wrapper away before hurrying back to the truck and following Peter and Victoria Carpenter out of the parking lot.

He follows them, at a safe distance, to a little house on the corner. The house has a nice front yard that has Christmas lights and a Santa Clause with reindeer. The window directly to the left of the front door has a big Christmas tree in it. He can see Victoria lifting Joy up in the air so she can put her new Angel ornament on the tree.

He sees her giggling when Victoria tickles the young girl's side. Then he sees them make their way to the other side of the door to the kitchen. There is a table and Joy sits at it and takes her sippy cup of milk from Peter and takes a sip.

With his binoculars, he can see her pick up a star shaped cookie and take a bite.

Then he sees Peter lifting the young girl up in the air and kissing her. Peter takes her to her bedroom and helps her put on reindeer footy pajamas and then tucks her into bed. When he closes the curtains, and Jackson can not longer see her, he pulls away and heads home.

* * *

**Jackson's house. General P.O.V.**

When Jackson gets home, BJ is there waiting for him. He had asked BJ to stay and watch the girls and now he is going home to his son.

"So, how did it go, Jackie-boy. Did you find another brat."

"Of course I did. A little girl, around 3 or 4. Perfect for grooming. Just the right age and everything. All I have to do is tell her I will kill her mommy and daddy once, and she'll be at my every beck and call."

"Ah, fantastic."

"Yes, all I need to do is watch them for the rest of the week. I'll need to know their routines. When they get up and leave the house, where the little brat goes to school, where they go after school, when they come back home."

"After all that, then I can finally execute my plans."

"Ah, yes. Taking the little brat and bringing her to her real home." BJ smiles creepily.

"Yes, exactly."

"Well, I have to get going. I need to relieve the baby sitter and get my nightly 'loving' from my special little boy. I have to get it all in while Karen is at work."

Jackson bids him goodbye and then he leaves. He lives about 3 and a half miles behind Jackson's house in a clearing in the woods.

After BJ leaves Jackson goes upstairs to bed.

* * *

**BJ's house. General P.O.V.**

"Tommy! Daddy's home!" BJ calls out to his four year old son. Thomas Michael Jones is in his room fast asleep. He wakes up when he hears his father call out to him. Tommy huddles under the cover in the corner of his race car bed.

"Please don't let him come in here. Please don't let him come in here." He repeats over and over again. Unfortunately, BJ enters his room moments later.

"Ah, there you are. How is daddy's special little boy?"

"I'm good, Daddy." Tommy replies, knowing that if he ignores BJ that will only result in a harsher punishment.

"That's good. Are you ready to show me how much you love me? Remember Tommy, this is a special kind of that all daddies have with their special little boys."

"Okay, Daddy." Tommy answers, once again knowing that if he doesn't it will only make BJ madder.

BJ goes over to the bed and pulls the covers back. Then he slides the young preschooler's camouflage pajama pants off and unbuttons his own.

"Time to show daddy how much you love him."

* * *

**Twenty minutes later.**

Almost half an hour later, BJ pulls hit pants up, kisses Tommy so forehead, and then slips out of the door. He goes downstairs where his wife, Karen, is just getting home from her shift at the hospital.

Upstairs Tommy starts crying. His legs and private parts hurt very badly. He wishes his daddy wouldn't be so mean to him. His mommy told him that no one at all is supposed to touch his privates. So why does his daddy do it every night?

There's blood in his legs, which he wipes off with a wash cloth in the bathroom attached to his bedroom. Then he stuffs his camo pajama under the bed and puts in a pair of blue plaid pants.

He jumps into his bed and pretends to be asleep when Karen comes in. She kisses him on the head, covers him up, and then leaves to the room for a shower and her own bed.

* * *

**Here is filler chapter until I can get the next chapter done with and posted. Review please!**

**What did you think of Jackson's choices and seeing what BJ does to his son?**

**Will Karen find out just how much a monster her husband is? **

**Or what about her neighbor, whose house she has been too multiple times. **

**Will she find out that Jackson is holding two little girls captive in his basement and that he has already chose another to snatch up?**


	19. Her Daddy's girl, Her Momma's World

**Name credit goes to Hippiechic 81 for giving me Joyanna Michelle.**

**Victoria is six months along with Savanna Rose.**

* * *

**Monday afternoon. With Joyanna in her classroom.**

About twenty minutes before it time to go home, Ms. Haley's preschool class was having free time. During this time, they are able to go to the different centers around the room and play in them. Joy and her best friends Robert and Anna were the 'house' center. Robert is the 'daddy', Joy the 'mommy', and Anna is the 'little baby.'

"Okay baby. It's time for bed. Lay down and be a good girl." Joy tells Anna. Anna lays down.

"Good girl. Do you want daddy to ready you a story, baby?" Robert asks.

"Yes, Dada. Read me story."

Robert takes a Cat in the Hat book and begins to 'read.' "Once upon a time, the cat was st-uck inside. He was st-uck inside because it was wainin' outside. The cat in the hat stayed inside and p'ayed with a lil' gir' and lil' boy."

"Now Momma wead." Anna says in a 'baby' voice.

Joy takes the book and starts to 'read' too. "The cat in the hat stayed inside. The fishie in the bowl said not to make trouble. The cat in the hat holded the fishie in the air. Then he holded a cup, and a book, and an 'brella, and even milk, cake, and a fork!"

Joy turned the page and continued reading. Some of her classmates had gathered around the 'house' center, watched, and listened as she 'read' the book. Her teacher stood to the side, as she was entertained at the smaller girl's ability to capture her classmates' attention.

"The cat in the hat holded a d-i-sh, and a b-oat, and was hopping up and down on a ball!"

After Joyanna reads a few more lines, the ten minutes of playtime is up.

"Okay everyone. Come gather around the magic carpet. It's time to sing the goodbye song and you ABCs."

The kids cheer and run over to the magic carpet.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Ms. Haley asks. She's met with a course of 'yeahs.'

Haley turns the CD on and the alphabet song starts. (To the tune of _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star._)

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G."

"H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P."

"Q, R, S."

"T, U, V."

"W, X, Y and Z. Now I know my ABCs. Next time won't you sing with me?"

"Good job, everyone! Now we'll go around and say goodbye to everyone."

First was Joyanna. "Goodbye, Ms. Haley. Goodbye, Robert and Anna. Bye-bye Colten, Taylor, Isaac, Molly, and Bentlee!"

Everyone chorused back a 'goodbye.'

Next was Anna and Robert. "Goodbye, Joy. Bye, Ms. Haley, Taylor, Colten, Isaac, Molly, and Bentlee!"

This continues until all kids have said goodbye. By this time, there are several parents waiting out by the door. Robert and Anna, Taylor, Colten, and Molly all wave goodbye and then run to the respective parents.

Joyanna sees Victoria runs over to her.

"Hey baby girl! How was your day?"

"Good!"

"That's great. Go get your bag so we can go." Joyanna gets her bag and the two head to the car.

"Momma, can we go see Ho-Ho today?" Joy asks as Victoria buckles her into her car seat.

"You bet we can. What are you going to ask him for Christmas?"

"Uh…a new Barbie!" Joy replies excitedly.

"A new Barbie? What else? Maybe a certain princess movie?"

"Yes, Cindewella! I want Cindewella!"

"Okay! So Cinderella and a new Barbie. Anything else?" Victoria asks as she backs out of the parking lot and heads to the mall.

Jackson follows at a safe distance in his truck.

* * *

**At the mall. 3:30 p.m.**

"Momma, can we get cookies when we get done?"

"Sire we can. What kind do you want to get Daddy?"

"Ummmm…Gingerbread! Wif or'nge icing!"

"Well, we'll have to see if they have that. If they do, we will get it, deal?"

"Deal!" Joyanna and Victoria got to the bathroom to get Joy changed in to a red and green dress. Victoria French braids Joy's hair down the back and ties a green and red bow into it. She changes out of her sandals in to while-laced socks and black dress shoes.

"There you go my beautiful baby."

The two arrive at the line for Santa Clause. They have to wait for nearly half an hour before Joy is able to see him.

"Ho, ho, ho. Hi there little girl. What is your name?"

"My name is Joyanna Michelle Carpenter!"

"Well, Joyanna Michelle Carpenter, have you been a good girl this year?"

"Yes, I have. I even helped my teacher with clean-up time today!"

"Well, that's wonderful. What would you like for Christmas this year?"

"Um, I want a new Barbie, the Cinderella movie, and a pillow pet!"

"I think I can do that. Now smile real big for the camera." The two pose for the shot and then Santa gives Joy a candy can.

"You did so good, baby. Now let's go get the cookies so we can get home."

At the cookie counter, Joy gets two cookies, both with purple icing, her favorite color. Joy and they get Peter a gingerbread man with orange icing.

* * *

**At home with Joyanna and her parents. Joy's P.O.V. 4:45 p.m.**

"Okay, Joy. Let's eat supper and then you can watch a movie before bedtime, okay?" Mommy says to me.

"Okay Momma! What's for supper?"

"Chicken nuggets and mash potatoes."

Oh, yummy! "That sounds yummy, Momma."

"I'm glad you think so, baby girl. Why don't you go with Daddy and take a bubble bath?"

"Can I p'ay with my new bath colors?" I ask. Mommy let me get some super-duper-special bath colors that show up in the bathtub.

"Yes, go get your footy pajamas and wait in the bathroom."

I go to my room and get my stuff. Then I go to Mommy and Daddy's bathroom. Daddy comes in and put water and bubbles in the tub.

"Okay princess. Let's get those clothes off so you can get nice and clean." Daddy helps me take my clothes off and then he puts me in the tub.

"Okay, let's wash off first, and then you can play. Deal?"

"Deal." Daddy helps me wash off. He washes my dash, and my tummy, my arms, and my legs. Then he rinses me off.

"Okay, princess, you can play until supper is ready. I'll be in the bedroom watching TV if you need me. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." Daddy leaves and I play with my crayons. I make a pretty picture on the side of the tub. I draw a purple house with purple flowers and a blue sky. Then I draw Daddy, Momma, my new baby sister, and me. Her name is gonna be Savanna Rose. I picked it out all by myself.

My Nana went to see God last year. I don't remember her much, but Mommy says she loved me lots and lots.

I have wanted a little sister. So I prayed to God and to Nana and asked them to put a baby in Momma's belly.

And guess what! It worked! Mommy says I am gonna have a new baby sister soon. But I have to wait a whole nine months! That is too long, but Momma says that if the baby came earlier, then she would have to live with Nana and God instead of us.

So I guess I'll just have to happy with waiting.

Daddy comes in and tells me supper is ready. He helps me dry off and put on my reindeer pjs. Then we go downstairs and eat.

At bedtime, Momma reads me Cinderella. Then she turns on Scooby-Doo.

* * *

**Tuesday, November 22nd. Joy and Victoria at the park after school.**

Today after school, Victoria brings Joyanna to the park for the last time. Tomorrow school is out for Thanksgiving and then snow is coming in on Friday. Tomorrow is also Joy's 4th birthday. Las weekend, Victoria and Peter gave her a party so her friends would be able to attend.

"Mommy, look! It's Robert and Anna!" Joy shouts as she points to her two best friends.

Joy runs over to her friends and together they go to the monkey bars.

Anna and Joy both side down curly slide while Robert goes down the straight slide. They play for an hour, running around and playing house, before Victoria decides it time to head home.

"Joy, come on. It's time to go. Say goodbye to Robert and Anna."

"Okay, Momma. Bye Robert! Bye Anna!"

"Bye Joy!" Joyanna runs over to Victoria and grabs her hand.

"Do you know what tomorrow is, baby girl?"

"It's my birthday!" Joy replies excitedly.

"It is! And how old are you going to be?"

"Four!"

"Wow, that's so many. My baby is all grown up!" Victoria says playfully.

"Momma, I'm not a baby. I'm a big girl!"

"Well, then my big girl is all grown up."

"Can we call Grampa when we get home?" Joy asks from the backseat.

"No, honey, Grampa is at work. But you can call him when you get up in the morning, okay?"

"Okay Momma."

When they arrive home, they find Peter on the couch watching the news. The weatherman has been talking about the snowstorm approaching for a week.

"Hi Daddy!" Joyanna yells as she runs to him after taking her coat and shoes off.

"Hey princess! How was school?"

"Good! We had apples and milk for snake!"

"That sounds yummy."

"Uh huh. What's for supper daddy?"

"How about Mac and cheese and mashed potatoes?"

"Daddy, that's my birthday supper, remember silly?"

"Oh, that's right!" Peter says playfully. "Well, then how 'bout some peanut butter sandwiches and chocolate milk?"

"Yummy!"

"All right! Well, go with mommy and get a quick shower. Then we can make the sandwiches. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy! Come on, Momma. Let's go get c'ean!" Joy and Victoria head upstairs to get a shower. After Joy gets clean, she puts on her favorite turkey pjs.

"Momma brwaid my hair, p'ease." The little girl says as she walks into Victoria's room with her purple princess hairbrush.

"Okay, pumpkin. Come stand over here." Victoria takes the brush and separates her hair into two French braids. After that, the two go downstairs.

"Momma, does 'Vanna want peanut butter sandwiches too?" Joy asks.

"I don't know. How about you ask her?"

Joy lays her hand on her mom's stomach. "'Vanna, do you want peanut butter sandwiches for supper?"

Joy feels the baby kick and jerks her hand back. "Ohh, Momma she says yes."

"Well, then I guess we'll all have sandwiches for supper. Go sit down and daddy will give you your cup."

Joyanna skips over to her chair and sit down. Peter gives her, her cup of milk and sandwich and sits down.

Later, after dinner and a movie, Peter takes the young girl up to her room.

* * *

**Outside.**

Once again, Jackson sits in his truck outside. This time he followed Joy and her mother from the park back home. He deducts that Joy and her mother visited the park almost every day after school.

He heard Joy talking with her friends about her birthday tomorrow, and decides that will be the perfect time to give her a scare. But that's it. He needs more time to plan the actual kidnapping.

Jackson now knows where Joy goes to school, what park she plays at and when her birthday is.

He decides this is all he needs to know for now and pulls away from the curve. Inside the house, Peter notices the truck with tinted windows pulling away. He does not think anything of it, instead continuing to close the curtains and turning Joy's nightlight on.

* * *

**So here it is.**

**We learned some valuable information about Joyanna in this chapter, like her favorite colors, favorite princess, and what she likes to play with her best friends.**

**I have one more chapter like this one before this little girl's world is turned upside down.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Now I know this has gone on a long time without the BAU team being brought in, but I am going to try to speed it up and maybe bring them in, in about 8-10 chapters so just hang in there.**


	20. Important 2

First I want to say sorry for those you that this was a new chapter. Second I nev thought I would delay writing due to family problems. Third I wantto say that I am haing family problems. My grandma is in the hospital after having a massive heart attack and they don't know if she will make it through the night.

either way will be takings couple of weeks to a few months off from writing depending on what happens.

i hope to see you guys soon.


	21. Joyanna's Life pt 2

**Victoria and Peter Carpenter- Joy's parents.**

**Charles Carpenter- Joy's Grandpa.**

**Keffir (10 years old.), Jonah and Noah (6 ½ years old)- Joy's cousins on Victoria's side.**

**Scarlett (12 years old), Liam and Lila (4 years old)- Joy's cousins on Peter's side.**

**Wednesday, November 23rd, 2005. Around 9:45 a.m.**

The next day Joyanna wakes early. Today is her fourth birthday, and all her friends are coming later. Joy jumps out of her bed and runs downstairs. She sees her mom and dad in the kitchen.

"Hey, there's the birthday girl!" Peter says when Joy enters the room.

Happy Birthday, baby." Victoria tells her. She stands and goes to the cabinet to get Joy's super-special birthday cup and plate.

Thank you, Mommy. When are my friends comin' for my party?"

"Your friends will be 12:00 o'clock. That is in about three hours." She sits the cup in front of Joy and fills it with milk. "Would you like to call Grampa after you eat breakfast?"

"Yes please! Can I have my super-special breakfast of French toast with snow?"

"Well of course you can! It wouldn't be a special birthday breakfast without that, would it?" Peter asks the preschooler.

"No it wouldn't Daddy!" Peter gets the ingredients out and starts cooking.

"Come on, birthday girl. Let's go brush that crazy hair of yours." Victoria helps Joy out of her seat and they start up the stairs.

"Wait!" Joy runs back to the kitchen and over to her dad. "Daddy, do start cookin' til I get back. I always help remember?" She says although she was only able to help the year before.

Peter turns the stove off. "Oh, that's right! Silly me. Go let mommy brush your hair and then you can come help."

"Okay!" Upstairs Joy's mom brushes her hair and then she French braids it. She puts in a pink ribbon and a purple ribbon.

"There! Now all we have to do is brush your teeth and then put your party outfit on."

"Okay, Momma. Can I go help Daddy now?" Victoria nods and the preschooler jumps off the stool and runs downstairs.

When she gets down to the kitchen, she sees her grandfather, Bennett James, talking to Peter. "Grampa, you're here!"

"Hey! Of course I am!"

* * *

**With Jackson and the girls. Around 11:00 a.m.**

After Jackson peaks through the window leading to the kitchen and finds out Joyanna's party is at noon, he drives back to his house and starts to plan.

BJ is there, he tells Jackson that he got lucky because Karen was away at work this morning. That meant he got his 'daily loving' from Tommy both last night and earlier this morning before he took Tommy to school.

"Isn't that a little dangerous, BJ? I mean, last night I can see how that is fine, but this morning, you had to take him to school. What if he shows the signs of being abused?"

"Well, he ain't gonna do that. He knows that if anyone ever finds out, then he will be punished. Don't worry though, I have done the double loving twice before, so he knows how to act. But enough about him. How are you going to give that little brat a scare today?"

* * *

**In the Living Room w/Maggie and Abby. Abby's P.O.V.**

"Maggie?" I whisper. "What do you think Father is gonna do to us?" I ask.

Today, Father made both of us come upstairs. HE told us we could watch something called the TV. I am not sure what it is really, but Mags told me it is a super cool thing that has pictures and sounds. I think I remember watching it with my cousins Ri-Ri and Teagy, but I am sure.

"I do not know, Abby. Maybe he is going to be nice, and let us sleep upstairs."

"I do not know what upstairs looks like, Maggie. What do you think it looks like?"

Maggie thinks for a minute and then says, "I bet it has the biggest, most beautiful bedroom ever! And it has a bed fit for a princess. It probably has pretty pink walls, and pretty purple blankets on the bed. Ooohh! And a bell so the princess can call for her servants!"

Oh, that sounds fun! "That sounds fun, Maggie!" I say.

The TV says, "Now back to the show." The show is something called ICarly. It is about 1…2…3 kids who do a thing called a web-sh-ow. It is really funny!

* * *

**Back w/ Jackson and BJ**

"Sounds like a wonderful plan. I wish you the best of luck. Now, if you would excuse me, I am going to have a wonderful lunch with my wife." With that, BJ leaves and Jackson turns to girls.

"Okay, girls," Jackson says sweetly. "Come upstairs and get ready." The girls follow Jackson upstairs and into the bathroom.

"Oh, no you don't." He grabs Abby by the arm and drags her down the hall to a bedroom. "This is where you will be for the day. Now, listen here little brat." He points to the window.

"That window is locked, so don't even think about trying to open it. If I hear of you trying to call for help through it, you will get what you deserve. Understood?"

Abby nods her head rabidly. "Yes, Father. I understand."

"Good. Now, get your ass over to the bed and sit down." Abby goes to the bed and sits down. As soon as she hears Jackson lock the door from outside, she hops up and begins to look around. Abby and Maggie haven't been in a normal bedroom like this since they lived in S. Dakota.

She sees a dresser, a table with a chair, and the window he was talking about.

* * *

**With Jackson and Maggie in the bathroom. Maggie's P.O.V.**

"All right, listen here you worthless brat. You and I are going on a little trip." Father tells me. "Now, I want you in the shower and nicely dressed. You have 15 minutes. Get too it!"

"Yes, Father." Father leaves the bathroom and shuts the door. When he is gone, I go over to the shower. I have to think really hard about what Abby said about this.

It's called a shower.

There are two knobs; one is hot, the other cold.

I think the right one is hot and the left one is cold. So, I walk over, turn the knob that is on the left hand side, (Abby taught me) and feel it with my hand.

I gasp really loud and pull my hand back. It is really, really, hot! So I turn the right hand knob just a little bit. Then, I take my clothes off, get the thing called a wash cloth, (Abby also taught me this) and then I climb into the shower.

I wash my face and my arms. My tummy and my legs, and my feet and toes. Then I rinse off.

After I get out, I turn the water off. Then I put a towel around me and I walk out of the bathroom. Father is waiting for me and he makes me jump.

"What are you doing out of the bathroom undressed?" He asks me. I remember to stand straight and look right at him.

"I a-am sorry, Father. I-I did not have any cu-lothes." I hope he does not notice my stutter or me pro-nou-cing the big word.

Father sighs and grabs my arm. He jerks me down the hall and to a room. Then he unlocks it and pushes me in.

"Your clothes are on the dresser. You have five minutes to get dressed. If you are not ready when I come back up, then you will not have dinner tonight. Understood?"

"Yes, Father. I understand." I say. He leaves and locks the door. I turn and start putting my clothes on. Then I sit on the chair by the desk in the room."

* * *

**Back w/ Joyanna and her parents.**

"Say, Joy-chelle, would you happen to know a birthday girl that lives around here? I have a super-special present for that certain someone."

"Me, Grampa! I'm the birthday girl!"

Charles feigns a gasp. "Really? Well, then I guess you will get to open up this super-special present." He hands her the present. It's a shoe box with holes punched into the top that she does not notice. "Now, be extra careful with it, okay?"

"Okay, Grampa." Joy carefully takes the lid off and gasp at the present inside.

"What is it Joy-bug?" Her mom asks.

"It's a kitty! I got a kitty!" Joy gently takes the orange, black, and beige calico colored kitten out of the box.

"Hey name is Max." Charles tells the young girl. "Her mommy couldn't take care of her, so her human mommy brought her to the pound. Look at her eyes, Joy. What color are they?"

Joy looks carefully at the kitten's eyes and gasps again. "Mommy look! Max has blue eyes too!"

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Victoria says.

"Max is one year old. And do you know what her birthday day is Joy?"

"What Grampa?"

"Her birthday is November 23rd."

Joy's eyes shine with happiness and excitement. "She has my blue eyes _and _my birthday?! Grampa, this is bestest present ever! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Joy-chelle. But hold on. There's more."

"There's more?!" Joy asks. Victoria and Peter chuckle from behind Charles where they are videoing this precious moment.

"Yep. Now, Joy-chelle, who do you think, besides you, should get presents today?"

Joy thinks for a few seconds and then her eyes light-up again. "Max! Max should get presents too, Grampa!"

"I thought you might say that!" He hands her a small box with four different sized presents inside.

Joy opens the presents one by one. Max receives a couple of jingle balls, a fishing pole with a string and fish attached, a bag of cat treats, and a cat bed to leave in Joy's room.

* * *

**Noon. Party Time**

"Mommy, its noon, its noon! It's time for my party!" Joyanna shouts as she jumps up and down. She is wearing dark purple leggings, a hot-pink and black long sleeve dress, and her new 'princess' shoes.

"I know, baby! Are you excited?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna see all my cousins, and my friends, Bentlee, Robert and Anna, and Isaac and Molly!"

"Well, it sounds like you're going to be very popular today." Victoria smiles. Once all of her guests arrive, the party begins.

Joyanna receives many presents from her friends and family.

"Kiefer, come play the beanbags toss game with us!" Joy shouts to her older cousin. Since it is far too cold to go outside and play, Victoria had to get indoor-friendly games for the kids.

"Okay, Joy. Let's go! Go get Liam and Lila, we can show them how to play!" Kieffer says.

Around 12:45, there is a knock on the door. A few of the parents, Peter, and Victoria are in the kitchen talking while a couple of the other parents and Charles supervise the children.

"Who could that be?" Victoria asks aloud. "I thought everyone was already here." She places her punch on the table and goes to the front door. She opens it to reveal a man nicely dressed in jeans, boots, and a sweater.

"Hi there. Can I help you?" Victoria asks.

"Hi, yes my name is James Peterson and this is my daughter Christina Peterson. My wife, daughter, and baby son just moved in down the street. I saw the birthday banner and didn't mean to bother you, but I was going around the neighborhood introducing myself."

"Oh, well hello James and Christina. It is very nice to meet you. Yes, it's my daughter Joyanna's fourth birthday. You're more than welcome to come in."

'James' waves his hand dismissively and shakes his head. "Oh, we don't want to interrupt."

"Oh, nonsense. Come in out of the cold. Christina can go play with the younger kids and you are more than welcome to join the parents in the kitchen for some hot cocoa."

"That sounds wonderful. I just need to tell Christina something and I'll be right in."

"Okay, take your time. The playroom is down the hall second door on your right. That's where the party is going on and then the kitchen is there here." Victoria points the rooms out and then leaves to go back to the kitchen.

Once she is out of sight, Jackson bends down and looks at Maggie. "Listen here, you worthless brat." He whispers. "If you tell _anyone_ that you need help, you are going to get it good when we get home. Is that understood?"

Maggie eyes widen in fear and she nods rapidly. "Yes, D-daddy. I understand, I promise to be good and wish the birthday girl happy birthday." She repeats the lines that were fed to her right before Jackson knocked on the door.

"Good. Now, go on sweetie. Go play."

* * *

**Playroom. Maggie's P.O.V.**

I go to the playroom and look around. I haven't seen this many people since I was home with my Aunt Jane and cousins Ri-Ri and Teagy!

I go over to the girl that looks like the girl in the picture that Father showed me. Then I go over to her and tap her on the shoulder. She turns around and smiles at me.

"Hi, Joyanna!" I say. "Happy Birthday!"

"Hi! Who are you?" Joyanna asks.

"My name is Christina Peterson." I tell her what Father told me to say. I have to remember every bit even though he only said it once. "My mommy, daddy, and baby bro'der just moved in down the street. My daddy told you mommy that we are in-tro-ducing ourselves to everyone and she said I could come to you party!"

"Oh, okay! My name is Joyanna and this is my Grampa." She points to a man. "Grampa, this is Christina! Her and her family just moved in down the street."

The man bends down to my level. I have never had anyone do that. I always have to look Father in the eye or else I will get what is coming. "Hello there, Christina. My name is Charles. It is very nice to meet you." Wow, he is really nice! Not like the man Father makes us call Grandpa Jones.

"It is very nice to meet you, Mr. Charles." I use my best manners just in case Mr. Charles tells Father I was a bad girl.

"Well, you little missy have very nice manners." He tells me. I smile real big cause no one ever says that to me anymore.

"Thank you!" I say back.

"You're very welcome! Now, would you like to join our game?"

"Yes, please." I say even though I do not what they are playing. I can never say no because Father will punish me for being im-po-lite.

"Well, come on over. Have you ever played the beanbag toss?" My eyes widen. I have not; I do not even know what it is. But I do not want to say no incase Father is watching.

Then I hear Father's voice.

"Christina, answer the nice man's question.

"N-no, sir. I have not played the game."

"Well, that's not a problem. I can show you. Just come over here." I follow Charles over to a thing called the beanbag board. The game is really easy! All you have to do is throw I mushy beanbag into a hole. I do it, and get one…two…three in a row!

"Wow, Christian, you are very good at this!" Joyanna says. I smile real big at her. I am having _so much _fun here!

"Thank you, Joyanna!"

* * *

**General P.O.V.**

"Grampa, I'm gonna go to the bathroom and say hello to Max." Jackson hears Joyanna say. He smiles to himself. He knows just how to give her a scare. Jackson watches Joyanna leave the room. He waits for her to disappear and then counts in his head. When he hits 30, he says to Charles,

"Actually, Charles, could I also use the bathroom, please?"

"Certainly. Up the stairs, second door on the right." Jackson thanks him and goes upstairs. He sees what he believes to be Joyanna's room. He walks in and quickly goes to the window and looks out. _Perfect. _He thinks. _There's my car. _He turns. _And there is the little brat's stupid cat._

He walks over to the kitten and pulls a plastic bag out of his pocket.

Then he wraps the kitten up in it and holds on as Max starts to meow and hiss. Just as Joyanna is running out of the bathroom having heard the noises, Jackson rips the bag away.

"What are you doin' to Max? Mommy! Mommy, James is trying to hurt Max!" She yells. Victoria comes running into the room and immediately turns to Jackson. Joyanna grabs Max up and runs out of the room.

"What do you think you are doing? Coming into my home and trying to hurt my daughter's pet?" She asks angrily.

"No, no, it's not what it looks like." Jackson explains in a fake upset and apologetic voice. "I can I explain, please."

"Oh, you better have a very good explanation for this incident." Victoria tells him.

Jackson sighs. "Well, you see I was coming down the hall and heard some noise from in here. So, I looked in and say the poor kitten all tangled up in this plastic bag." He lowers his voice for this part.

"And, ma'am, my daughter had a kitten just a year ago. And one day she was so excited, that she forgot to throw away the plastic bag after opening little Tigger's present. And, well, Tigger thought it was also a present. So she started playing with it and got all tangled up. But she suffocated in it. I just didn't want Max to end up the same way. There's mothing worse than losing your favorite animal on your birhtday."

Victoria softens having believed his lie. "I'm sorry, sir. I apologize for yelling at you. Thank you for saving my daughter's kitten. And I am sorry to hear about Christina's pet."

"Oh, that's alright. And if you don't mind, I would like to apologize to Joyanna for scaring her."

"That sounds fine to me. Thank you." The two go downstairs and Jackson finds Joyanna playing with Max by the front door.

"Honey, James wants to apologize for scaring you. Max just got tangled up in the bag and James was getting it off of her." Victoria then leaves to go back to the kitchen.

Jackson walks over to her and looks at the young birthday girl. He speaks in a quiet voice. "Now, Joyanna, I am going to say something and I want you to listen good. If you do not, then I will kill your mommy and daddy. Understood?"

Joyanna looks frightened, and nods her head rapidly. "I want you to say, 'Okay, James. It is okay that you scared me.' Understood?"

"Yes." Joy whispers.

"Good. Say it now."

Joyanna takes a deep breath and says, "Okay, James. It is okay that you scared me."

"Good. Now, one more thing. Next time you run out of a room without my permission, you will be punished. I will be back on Friday to take you to your new house. When I come, you will not ask to go back to your mommy or daddy or I will kill them. Is that understood?"

Joyanna looks even more frightened but says. "Y-yes, s-sir. I understand."

"Great!" Jackson speaks in a normal voice. "I really am sorry." Jackson walks into the kitchen and Joyanna goes back to the playroom. He pretends to hang up his phone.

"I am very sorry, Victoria. But, my wife just called. Her mom stopped by and I think Christina will want to see her before she has to leave because of the storm that is coming in."

"Oh, okay! Well, it is very nice to meet you. Would you and Christina like some cake?"

"Ah, no that's okay. We actually have family coming in. Christina's cousin Taylor's birthday party is later tonight. Thank you though, I will just be getting Christina and we'll be leaving."

In the playroom, Jackson stands in the doorway and says, "Christina, sweetheart, Gramm's at home. Let's go say hi." Having been told this is what Jackson would say; Christina jumps up and runs over to Jackson.

"Okay, Daddy. Let's go say hi!" Then she turns to Joyanna. "Happy Birthday, Joyanna! Thanks for letting me play your games."

'You're welcome! Thank you thefor the present!" When Jackson and Christina leave, he waits until the door is closed before getting a grip on her neck. Then he puts her in the car, closes the door and slaps her cheek. Because she is not expecting this, Maggie starts to cry.

"Shut up, you little brat. I give you one rule! One! And you cannot even obey it! That is it; you are going to get what is coming when we get home."

Maggie silently wipes her cheek and waits for the ride to be over. She hopes he is not to mean with the punishment.

* * *

**Did you figure out what she did wrong? Don't forget to review!**

**I have news! I am going to be writing one-shots based on Emily and JJ as kids. I know I already have a story, but I think I could do more. Here is how it is going to go.**

**Story one:**

**One-shots based on summer.**

**Story two:**

**One-shots based on before/during/after school activities. Ex: Field trips, after-school, ect.**

**(Maybe) Story three:**

**One-shots based only on vacations. Ex: Spring Break, Christmas break, vacations to the beach, ect.**

**An example of one of these one-shots is the famous butterfly necklaces JJ and Emily have. JJ got it for her 7th birthday, but I do not have a chapter about that, so I am going to write a fill-in-the-blank chapter.**

**Be sure to send me requests!**


	22. The Day it Happened (Joyanna Michelle)

**Trigger Warning: Kidnapping, language, and abuse of a minor.**

_Temp.: 39__⁰_

_Hours till snowstorm: 7 and a half hours._

* * *

**Friday, Nov. 25th, 2005. Joyanna's House. Noon.**

Friday after lunch, Joy and her parents begin getting ready to go to town. They are going to stock up on food and drinks before the snowstorm hits this evening.

"Momma, can we get batteries for my princess flashlight? Just in case the lights go out?" Joyanna asks her mom as she is helping her put on her new Minnie Mouse mittens and scarf. She has on pink snow boots over her new hot pink glittery jeans. Over that she has on a blue Princess Cinderella long-sleeve shirt and a dark pink and blue hoodie that brings out her eyes. She has on her pink winter coat, Minnie Mouse mittens, and a pink scarf. Her hair is French braided.

"Sure, baby. Go tell Daddy to put it on the list, while I put my shoes and coat on."

"Okay, Momma." Joy skips to the kitchen where peter is making a cup of coffee. He is dressed in boots, jeans, a long-sleeve shirt, and a jacket. She has forgotten all about Jackson's promise to come and get Joyanna to take her to her 'new house'.

"Daddy, you need to put batteries on list, please."

"Okay, pumpkin. Hand me the pen on the table." Joyanna hands him the pen and he scribbles down 'AAA/AA/C batteries'.

After everyone is dressed and ready to go, the family leaves.

"Oh, it's cold, Daddy." Joy comments as the frosty air hits her face when they step out onto the porch.

"I know it is, baby. That's why we have to hurry. We don't want to get caught up in the snow." The family backs out of the driveway and sets out.

Jackson waits until he can no longer see them before crossing the street. He parked the car a little ways down the street. Not too far to get caught with Joyanna but far enough that it did not make anyone suspicious.

He goes around back and pops the lock on the kitchen door. Then he makes his way upstairs to Joyanna's bedroom. He goes to the closet to sit and wait for them to get back.

* * *

**Grocery store.**

"All right, Joy-bug." Victoria lifts the preschooler up and puts her in the child seat in the buggy. "Do you remember what we need to get?" Victoria hands her the list. She has been doing this for two years. Letting Joyanna read the list by herself helps improve her memory and reading skills. She can almost read at a first grader's level now.

"Of course I remember, Momma! I have a super-duper good memory, remember?"

"Oh, that's right! I forgot. Well, can you help me remember what the first thing on the list is?"

Joyanna looks at the list and reads off, "'Apples for apple juice, oranges for orange juice, pineapples, and strawberries!'"

"Good girl! Okay, which ones do you want Daddy to get and which ones do you want to help me with?"

Joyanna looks thoughtful for a moment. "Um…I wanna get strawberries and pineapple slices!" Victoria nods and pushes the cart to the 'fruit isle'. After they get the fruit and things they need to make the juice, Victoria asks Joy about the next items on the list.

"What's next, baby girl?"

"Um….we need eggs, milk, and buh-ruh-ead, bread!"

"Great job!" Once they have those, Victoria repeats the process.

"Next is hot chocolate! And mar-shhh-mel-ows, marshmallows!"

'Do you want to see if we can find some of those peppermint sticks for you hot chocolate?"

"Yes, please!" After that, she asks Joy again.

"We need soup!"

"All right. What kind do you want?"

"Ch'ken and noodles, please, Momma!"

"Alrighty, and Daddy wants mushroom and potatoes, and I want broccoli and cheese." After they get the soups they go to seasoning isle.

"Would you like some chili tonight, Joy-bug, or do you want your soup?"

"Oh, chili sounds yummy, Mommy." Victoria puts the ingredients in and then gets the ingredients for potato soup.

"Where's Daddy, Mommy?"

"Daddy went to get some extra things like batteries, candles and flashlights. He also said he was getting some ice for the cooler."

"But the cooler is for when it's hot."

"Yeah, but if the lights go out and the fridge quits working, then we'll need something to keep the milk fresh." Victoria explains.

Understanding crosses Joyanna's face and she nods. "Oh! Okay, Momma. Can I please have some hot chocolate when we get home?"

"Sure, baby. Now, let's go find Daddy and get home before the storm beats us." After they find Peter who has an armful of candles, extra flashlights and batteries, they check out and head home.

* * *

_Temp.: 34__⁰_

_Hours until storm: 5 and a half._

**Back home. Around 2:00 p.m. Joy's P.O.V.**

When me and mommy and daddy get home, I get to be the big helper. The big helper carries in the bags of food. Even the heavy ones! I carry a whole gallon of milk all by myself and hand it to mommy in the kitchen. Since she has my sissy, Savanna Rose, in her belly, Daddy made her stay inside so she can put the groceries up. He said it is too cold for her to stay outside.

Once all the groceries are done, Mommy tells me to go take my coat off in my room. I skip up the stairs and into my room. I see my kitty Max!

"Hi, Maxey! Are you ready for the big snowstorm tonight? We're gonna watch _all _my Princess movies! I have _Snow White_, and _Cinderella_, and _Sleeping Beauty_, and _Aladdin_." I start taking off my shoes. Then I take my gloves and coat off. Suddenly a man comes out of my closet. He pulls me over to him and covers my mouth with his hand.

"Listen to me, you little brat. You are going to put your gloves and shoes back on. Then you will put your coat back on. If you try to yell out, I will kill your mommy and daddy. Understood?" I gasp. I know this man! It's Christina's daddy. He's the one that said he would be back for me. Suddenly, the man hits me in the face. I get scared and start crying.

"I said 'Do you understand?'"

I nod real fast. "Y-yes, sir. I understand." I put everything back on. The man puts his hoodie up and grabs my arm. "Don't say a word."

The man drags me down the stairs and to the front door. I really, really want to yell out for my Mommy and Daddy, but I don't want this man to kill them. He takes me to his truck and puts me inside. Then, he buckles me up, starts the car and drives away.

I start crying. "Mister, where are you taking me? I'm not 'possta go places with stwrangers."

He hits me in the face again. "I told you not ask about your mommy or daddy. Now, I will not tell you again. Tell me your name. Right now!"

"M-my name i-is Joyanna Michelle Carpenter. Where are you taking me?"

"Listen here, you little brat. I will ask the questions, not you. Understand me?"

"Y-yes, sir."

The man smiles a creepy smile. It reminds me of the smile Mr. Scarecrow has. He lives in our classroom and only comes out at Halloween.

"Great! Now, here are the new rules: You will call me Father and only Father. You will not ask about your Mom or Dad, or I will kill them. Understand?"

I nod real fast. I am too afraid to talk. But it does not do any good, 'cause he hits me anyway.

"Speak like a lady!"

"Y-yes, sir. I understand." He hits me one more time. I don't know what I did that time!

"I said 'You will call me Father and only Father.' Is that understood?"

"Y-yes, Father. I understand."

"Good. You will complete every chore I give you with complaining. If you do not, you will be punished.

I nod but then remember what he said. "Yes, Father. I understand." I start crying again because I am really scared.

"Now, I do not like your name. Your new name will be Anna Kendra Colby. Understand?"

"Yes, Father."

"Fantastic. One more thing. Because you disobeyed me several times since getting in the car, you will not be given dinner tonight." Finally, we get to a house. Father yanks me out and takes me inside. He takes me through the kitchen and to a door. We go down some stairs and he opens another door.

"Hayley, Taylor, I brought you a new sister. I expect you to tell her all the rules. Do not forget you have chores. If you are not up and ready, expect to be punished. Do you understand?"

One of the girls stands straight and says, "Yes, Father. We understand. We will tell our sister the new rules."

* * *

**Here it is! Joyanna's kidnapping. What do think will happen? Please review!**


	23. No longer continuing More info inside!

I am no longer continuing this story on here. I am going to move it to my account Breyton2015 on.

I will be going back over it and adding more detailed and less time-spaced chapters for it. That way it can be my own story and I do not have to feel rushed to hurry it up and get to Gracelynn and her sisters.

I need to know if you would like me to start with Jackson's very first kidnap! A little girl named Elizabeth Robertson. I will start with the day she was taken, have flashbacks like I did with Abby Prescott (The day she was taken, what she was doing, how her home life was, etc.) Then I will extend on Brookelynne a little. Basically, just a full-on story of my very own. It _will not_ be in the Criminal Minds story _until _ Gracelynn and her sisters are taken.

At which time once I will make a story to bring _those chapters _back on here! That story will start with them being taken and end with them planning to call for help!

I hope that wasn't too confusing, and I hope to see you over there!

**Fanfiction account 1: Jem 4ever.**

**Fanfiction account 2: Sendrick15.**

**FictionPress account: Breyton2015.**


End file.
